


let me tell you, i'm ready to fly

by rikli



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, firefly and star wars fusion of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikli/pseuds/rikli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The meaning of home in space is more complex than one would think. Wonsik never felt like he belonged anywhere until he found himself on a ship called Starlight. He finds not only a home but a family as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me tell you, i'm ready to fly

**Author's Note:**

> back in april i was sick, marathoning firefly, and even if the idea is older than that, it fueled this fic sooo...! finally posting it! it's probably one of my fave pieces. listen to the playlist as well, thanks!
> 
> [follow your dreams to a place, a space, the grace that takes you home](https://8tracks.com/rikli/a-place-a-space-the-grace)

 

It's funny every planet with abandoned or crashed ship is the hot and sandy type.

 

Wonsik squints his eyes against the unforgiving suns – suns! – of a streak of planets in Perseus constellation. He could feel the sweat drenching his gauze-like tunic; a thin material of his shale wrapped around his head to protect him from heat stroke has started creating a sensation akin to sauna.

 

Scavenging is a piece of bread similar to that last one of the loaf, dry and stale, but it's bread nonetheless. If he only could have gotten that mechanic position at the Imperial Fleet… If only it wasn't all about connections.

 

Wonsik grits his teeth and throws a hook into an open entrance of the ship- a hatch with the ladder is missing. Adjusting the straps of his backpack, with the help of a rope he climbs in.

 

There isn't much in there. Not that Wonsik expected more – there always ought to be someone who got to the ship first. Most of other scavengers though, especially the younger ones, aren't meticulous enough. They only take the most obvious stuff which is chiefly the most damaged one. Wonsik's learned to dig deeper, and with the skills of a might-have-been mechanic, he knows not only what to look for but also how to repair it. For everything else, there's his handler- Yoongi.

 

Wonsik's wrist communicator beeps with a new message, one that must be from him.

 

Another person with his life turned downward by the Empire.

 

_I sold the last piece from the other ship. Report back tonight. Bring food._

 

Wonsik snorts. If it means he can avoid leaving his workshop, Yoongi never spares the occasion to ask for favors. “The less I look at all these people I could have worked with, the lesser the headache,” he would say in a voice laced with sarcasm. Wonsik knows it hurts him, though. Truly.

 

With money running thin, there's not much he can get from the market. His backpack is heavy, and people keep yelling at him when he bumps it into them. He grabs the local fruits because they're the cheapest, and some instant noodles. Just not the branded ones- the rescued Earth merchandise tends to cost little fortunes.

 

Yoongi's eyes are even smaller behind his glasses, red and tired.

 

“You are here,” he states the obvious when Wonsik enters his workshop in the late afternoon two days later. For how far he went he doesn't bring much. Yoongi scoffs at the grazed by fire parts of the engine but instead of scolding Wonsik, he looks from over his thick frames at him, and says: “I have a new lift for you.”

 

The kettle starts wheezing, and Wonsik breaks two boxes off the ten-block set of noodles he's bought. It's the thick on spices kind Yoongi likes. It kills the artificial taste of cardboard and makes the chewing of never enough softened noodles more bearable.

 

With furrowed brows, Wonsik pours the water in. Yoongi hums, already on his way to the engine's insides.

 

“Already?” Wonsik asks, his eyes instantly going to Yoongi's fingers. He's the best mechanic Wonsik has ever seen, which makes it only harder to believe he ended up as a plain thrift shop owner. “It's rare for you to find something this fast.”

 

“I'd use some words of gratitude but all I’m hearing are complaints, and not even valid ones.” The fried piece of tinware falls of the table. Yoongi grunts, not in annoyance, but neither in appreciation. His eyes move over the piece of machinery appraisingly. “This might be of use... If it works. Give me the dog food. Did you bring anything else?”

 

Wonsik digs into his pockets, and throws the orange-red fruit at Yoongi.

 

“This, again, seriously…” he grumbles but pockets it anyway. He likes the sweet, reach taste of the fruit, even if he insists on making faces at it every time Wonsik brings some. Especially when it's being done unasked.

 

“It's a different ship this time around. Cargo type. It takes off soon, ah– I think it’s actually in the middle of the night.” Wonsik stammers a “what” around a disbelieving laugh but Yoongi continues without a hitch, “somebody is going to pick you up from here so don't worry. Help me while you wait.”

 

And so Wonsik does after they finish slurping the stiff noodles, taking a shower in Yoongi's bathroom sometime in between. Going back to the outskirt piece of space he calls a home, the one that doesn't look more than an oversized can of health drink, would be a waste of time. He’s been storing half of his stuff here at Yoongi's anyway.

 

It doesn't take long to check the first machine– an accelerator that’s not for the ship itself but rather powers the smaller items on board. Whoever must have been rummaging through the wreck was an idiot not to take it. It might bring less money but can be sold in not more than one day. Everybody needs those.

 

They're drinking a stale wine from the bottle that's been gathering dust since before Wonsik's previous mission, when the person Yoongi mentioned appears.

 

The guy's face is set into hard lines that smooth when he spots Yoongi.

 

“It's him?” he asks without a preamble. His eyes do a funny thing as they run over Wonsik's frame. “Is he really that good?”

 

Wonsik feels himself blush, which is ridiculous, but he does. And it's not the wine. He just isn't sure if it's because this guy is handsome, talking about Wonsik like he isn't standing right there, or maybe because it seems Yoongi recommended him, apparently in very nice words.

 

Yoongi doesn't look affected at all. “As I mentioned before, yeah. He knows his shit because he's a mechanic himself. You told me you could use one, in exchange for transport fees.”

 

Oh, so that’s what it was all about. Wonsik needs to remind himself it isn't a scheme, he doesn't need to worry- he's indeed good, and if Yoongi didn't mean it he wouldn't let Wonsik touch their stuff at all.

 

The man’s features harden once again, but then he cracks a smile, lopsided and full of teeth. “If anything, he can clean up the decks.”

 

Wonsik gasps, smiling too. He doesn't protest, though, as any way to lower the costs is worth it. He can always complain later on. He tries to smolder the intruding reminder that he hates cleaning.

 

“I hope it won't be necessary,” he says, picking his backpack. “I'm familiar with most of the ship types.”

 

There’s a dangerous glint in those eyes. “I'm Hongbin,” he says. There are dimples in his cheeks, Wonsik realizes when he joins him at the door. “And we'll see.”

 

 

 

That glint in Hongbin's eyes wasn't there without a reason. The ship, parked at the docks, isn't like anything Wonsik has seen before.

 

It's not like typical transport ships – for people or goods – as in the size of the ship is far smaller. But it couldn't be a live-in ship either, it's not compact enough. In shape it doesn't remind Wonsik of any kind of military ship, and he’s seen enough.

 

Hongbin opens the hatch, and ushers Wonsik inside. He keeps looking around, and Wonsik wonders what that's about. But it's supposed to be a transport ship, so if Hongbin's careful about it- it's no wonder. Pirates don't only attack in space, and even Wonsik got robbed at least twice during his scavenging trips.

 

“You're here!”

 

There’s a man waiting for them inside. He looks delighted to see them, with his radiant smile and his sleeping clothes askew.

 

“Welcome to my baby girl, Starlight.”

 

“Hakyeon,” Hongbin grumbles, and the man–Hakyeon–makes an offended face. “Go back to bed.”

 

The scowl changes to heartfelt laughter in a blink. “Are you giving your captain orders, now?”

 

Hongbin points his chin to somewhere over Hakyeon's shoulder, and only then Wonsik catches the sight of yet another person. He’s looking at them with narrowed, unreadable eyes that focus on Hakyeon when he turns around.

 

“Did I wake you up?” Hakyeon asks, taking the few steps separating them.

 

“That's Taekwoon, the other one,” Hongbin informs Wonsik.

 

The other one of what, he wants to ask, the other captain? But the state of both their clothes – Taekwoon wearing something that looks like matching shirt to Hakyeon's pants and not even one button in place – and how Taekwoon goes to Hakyeon's waist as he gets patted on the cheek with a hand tanner than his round cheek, Wonsik gets it. Oh, well. This is definitely going to be an experience.

 

“No,” Taekwoon answers. “I didn't hear the doors but then you weren't there– “

 

Hakyeon coos at him, and Taekwoon tenses, his eyes once again on Wonsik and Hongbin. Wonsik feels a sudden urge to laugh, like it would make the atmosphere less awkward, but he refrains. It's hard to tell if Taekwoon's murderous eyes can become murderous hands.

 

“Show him to his room,” Taekwoon continues, licks his lips, tugs at Hakyeon, “goodnight.”

 

Hongbin waves them off. “Let's go,” he points to the same corridor Hakyeon and Taekwoon disappeared into. “There's not much time left for sleep.”

 

 

 

Hongbin was right - Wonsik has barely closed his eyes when the intercom beeps insistently somewhere right to Wonsik's head. The bed bullet like chamber is wide in width but narrow in height, which doesn't make sense to Wonsik, especially when he bumps himself right in the forehead as he tries to get up. He needs to roll out this small space, landing on the metal crate of the floor with a pained grunt. This is going to take some time to get used to.

 

When he steps out of his cabin, he's the last one to join the others in the cramped corridor. Someone he doesn't know yet smiles up at him over his shoulder. At least people here seem to be friendly. Wonsik smiles back.

 

Looks like where everybody’s heading is some kind of a dining area, and a place the crew hangs out at.

 

“You might have not caught enough sleep,” Hakyeon starts from where he's standing at the top of the table, “but it's time for us to go.” Everybody listens with mild interest. Taekwoon looks sleepier than last night when Wonsik first saw him. “I'm taking the first shift. Wonsik, our new addition, is going to work with Hongbin on some repairs. The rest of you– keep your eyes open.” Taekwoon seems offended at the inclination. “Eat, and get to work!”

 

There's a clamor of metal appliances against metal cans and metal table, and Wonsik thinks how the roaring engine room isn't as half noisy as this. Soon, they settle back in their seats, and a bowl of some weeds in muddy water lands in front of him.

 

“It tastes better than it looks,” the one that smiled at him earlier says. “I'm Jaehwan.”

 

Jaehwan’s smile is even more charming up close. The man is cute. Wonsik imagines himself cooing at him like Hakyeon did with Taekwoon last night. He lets out an awkward laugh to cover up his embarrassment.

 

“Wonsik,” he answers, extending his hand. Jaehwan takes it politely, and with the corner of his eyes Wonsik sees Hongbin rolling his eyes.

 

“I can sense your bitterness from across the table.” It's the last person Wonsik didn't meet properly yet. “Not getting any?”

 

“Sanghyuk,” Jaehwan sighs, turning to him. “Why you never respect your elders? Did you brush your teeth? Comb your hair? Wash your socks?”

 

Sanghyuk raises his hands in defeat and doesn't say anything else.

 

Hakyeon and Taekwoon are already gone. Silence fall over the four of them as they eat.

 

When everyone’s finished, they don't get up right away to get to their tasks. Wonsik deems it the time to talk, especially when he notices Hongbin and Sanghyuk have started something that looks like a staring contest.

 

“So,” Wonsik coughs, “you are all human, right?”

 

It's better to know it beforehand than regret later. Wonsik learned this long time ago.

 

“He's other species,” Hongbin points at Sanghyuk. Wonsik tenses, “an overgrown baby octopus,” and relaxes a second later.

 

“Watch out for my tentacles at night, hyung,” Sanghyuk bites back.

 

Hyung? Wonsik looks between the two of them but it's Jaehwan who answers.

 

“It’s the Earthian speech. He is one of the last Earthlings, this big baby boy.”

 

Oh, wow. Wonsik looks at Sanghyuk then, really looks, and- he's tall and broad, full lips and narrow eyes, but he doesn't look any different than the rest of them. But then, they're all human. Just not born on Earth, is all.

 

“Let's go,” Hongbin says, standing up. Before he leaves the table, he turns to Sanghyuk. “It's not over, Earth child. Be prepared to get your ass beaten in jacks later.”

 

“Ha!” Sanghyuk yells. “Bring it on!”

 

It must have been friendly banter because they left Sanghyuk all relaxed with his heavy booted legs propped on one of the chairs, and Hongbin keeps a smile on as he leads Wonsik through the decks.

 

“How long have you been travelling together?” Wonsik asks. For the ship’s size it surely gets a lot of walking to get to the engine room.

 

“I’ve known Hakyeon since we were kids, so for me it's from the very beginning- six years now, I think,” Hongbin answers when they reach their destination, raising his voice to be heard over the whirling of the engines.  He points Wonsik to an open crate of air conditioning system. Must be why it was so stuffy in the bullet bed last night. “For the rest it differs. Sanghyuk was the last one to join, two- no, it's already been three years.” Wonsik nods. He wants to ask more questions and it must show on his face because Hongbin grins. “For how it happened you must ask them personally. Some of the stories are -rowdy. The embarrassment is for them to relive.”

 

Wonsik laughs. He keeps chuckling as he screws the main console open. “I have some crazy stories to share, too,” he admits in a murmur.

 

Hongbin points at the fried wire that got unplugged, tiny sparks coming off of it. Wonsik nods and starts removing it with caution.

 

“They better be good,” Hongbin warns. “It's hard to match stuff that happened on Hakyeon's watch.”

 

Hongbin shakes his bangs out of his eyes, wipes the sweat off his temples with his shoulder. They work together, sometimes communicating without words. Eventually, Hongbin starts telling one of his own stories, back from his childhood with Hakyeon. Wonsik laughs through it, forgetting his rule of making acquaintances not friends in space.

 

It feels different than the other ships Wonsik has traveled on, and he doesn't know if it's good or a bad feeling yet.

 

 

 

Dinner is better – both in taste and look – than breakfast. It's only because Taekwoon made it, they state, and Taekwoon doesn't try to hide his pleased smile.

 

“Is it because we have a guest on board?” Jaehwan wonders aloud. The corner or his mouth is stained with sauce, and Hongbin wipes it with an exasperated expression. Jaehwan doesn't pay him attention and continues to dig into his bowl.

 

“The only other reason would be Hakyeon making him do it,” Sanghyuk answers jestingly.

 

“Excuse me,” Hakyeon protests, “but all I ever do is ask nicely.”

 

“More like trade in exchange of sexual favors,” Hongbin snickers around his spoon.

 

At this point, Hakyeon is positively fuming. “For making fun of your captain you should be cleaning all the decks with your toothbrushes!” He threatens.

 

It's Taekwoon who puts an end to it. “I like making food for you,” he offers to the whole table, and Hakyeon's hard expression softens visibly. They lock gazes for a moment long enough to carry unsaid words, and then Hakyeon goes back to minding his own share of food.

 

Wonsik observes the whole conversation with unhidden amusement. They are more like a group of friends than the stiff ship crew based on rank and protocol. It makes Wonsik feel more at ease.

 

Hakyeon is in the middle of making Sanghyuk wash the dishes when an insistent buzzing of the radars announces the presence of another ship.

 

“Let's hope it's not a patrol,” Hongbin says, pushing himself off the chair.

 

Why would they fear an Imperial patrol? Wonsik is confused but he follows everyone to the bridge.

 

Hakyeon jumps into the pilot seat, and Taekwoon joins him by his right. The communicator signals the oncoming message. Taekwoon pushes the button, and–

 

_hello, my kin_

 

Hakyeon heaves a relieved sigh. “Just pirates, then.”

 

“The hell are they doing so close to the orbit?” Hongbin stresses. “I seriously thought it's going to be a patrol.”

 

“Having a death wish, probably,” Sanghyuk answers grimly, loading a gun.

 

A gun? Wonsik swallows down. They are more afraid of the Empire than the actual pirates? But they’re making a transport… But then they're also armed, and it could mean only one thing:

 

This is a smugglers ship.

 

Wonsik doesn't have time to question his life choices because those pirates are requesting entrance, and judging by the sensors, their heavy guns are pointed right at Starlight. There’s no choice but to let them on board.

 

Sanghyuk hands Hakyeon another gun, and they both tuck it under their belts behind their backs.

 

They leave to the main gate. The other ship is bigger, and they have the contact sleeve they pluck onto Starlight's entrance.

 

When the hatch opens Wonsik has a moment of regret- he should have stayed behind.

 

The captain of the pirates' ship is an Octovi- a creature with tentacles around his mouth that looks like a living beard made of earthworms. The joke from breakfast fades into an irony, unfunny and bitter. Wonsik tries not to breathe too loudly, even though his heart is beating fast.

 

“It really is you!” The captain says. His tentacles turn and twist more when he speaks. “N, or rather– Cha Hakyeon.”

 

Hakyeon's lips press into a hard line before he tries to relax, giving the man a cocky smile. “I see my fame reaches far into the Empire, and beyond. Funny, I’ve never heard of you.”

 

The tentacles wave like a stormy sea.

 

“Your fame may reach far, but your knowledge doesn't,” the creature seethes. “Nonetheless, you must have heard your employer made new enemies very recently.”

 

Hakyeon mouth twitches but he keeps his smile in place. “Hasn't he always had a lot, though? I don't see how this is relevant.”

 

“But it is!” The tentacles seem to be laughing along with the captain. “Because that new enemy happens to be _my_ employee.”

 

Hakyeon stops smiling. “I get it. You take my load, your employer gives you something extra because it belongs to Kim. But since you have vast knowledge, you must realize how angry it’s going to make Kim, and you also must have heard how those who anger him end.”

 

“That's why I'm here to make a deal.”

 

Silence falls over the room, and Wonsik can swear he can hear the gliding sound of the tentacles moving. He tears his eyes from them, and looks over the captain's people. They must be cousin species of the Octavi- their faces fishlike, membrane visible between fingers of their hands holding the guns.

 

Wonsik has travelled with a lot of different species but none of them hostile. He can feel the sweat gathering at the small of his back, all nervousness and fear. He's no cut for this kind of thing, even if he got into fights with other scavengers once or twice.

 

Because Hakyeon doesn't reply, the Octavi continues. “Give me half of your load. It’ll satisfy my employer, and make yours less angry.”

 

Hongbin makes a disgruntled noise, and only now Wonsik sees a knife by his thigh as he puts his hand on the handle. Even to Wonsik this deal screams bullshit.

 

Once again, a prolonged silence falls over the room. Taekwoon is looking at Hakyeon, waiting for his decision. He wets his lips.

 

“Okay,” Hakyeon says at last. “There's not– much, though. Let's go see it and talk the amount.”

 

Hakyeon might have said yes, but there’s something in everybody's eyes, the set of their shoulders, that screams no. Wonsik is sure, somehow, this is far from over. He wishes he had some kind of a weapon on him.

 

They move: Hakyeon and Taekwoon first, then the Octavi with his fish guards, flanked by Hongbin and Sanghyuk. Wonsik staggers last, with Jaehwan by his side. They look at each other; Jaehwan's eyes twinkle in the dim light of the corridors.

 

“Follow me,” he mouths to Wonsik, and he realizes that he has no other choice than to comply. Whatever plan there is, he’ll need to follow through with it.

 

The grate to the stockroom opens with a thud, then a scrape. Tentacles liven up all over again.

 

“You weren't lying when you said there’s not much,” the Octavi murmurs, scanning the room. “What is it, anyway?”

 

Hakyeon laughs, easy and brisk. “You wouldn't believe. Let me show you– “

 

The captain follows Hakyeon's beckoning hand, and when he leans to see into one of the boxes- Hakyeon throws it up, the glimmering dark sand blinding the creature, and pulls his gun out.

 

At the sound of the first shoot, Wonsik lets out an indignant yelp, and he needs to fight the impulse to close his eyes. The captain is down, and one of the fish men struggles in Taekwoon's grip until Hongbin stabs him- high in the stomach, pushing up.

 

The other three start letting out weird gurgling noises, and Sanghyuk kills one before he has to duck behind the boxes as the remaining two shoot back. Hongbin draws his knife out of the now dead body, and as Taekwoon tosses it the ground, he throws the knife across the hangar, right into the next fish man's eye.

 

It leaves them with the last one that is pointing his gun at Hongbin and Taekwoon now, but before he pulls the trigger, Hakyeon takes him down.

 

It all happened so fast, Wonsik is surprised nobody shot him. He's just standing there, plastered to the wall, next to Jaehwan who looks like he's going to be sick. Disappearing between the boxes a second later, he's fast to come back, ropes and wires in hand. He throws them at Wonsik.

 

“I'm going to switch to FTL!” Jaehwan shouts, and then he's gone.

 

Hakyeon grabs the nape of Taekwoon's head, frantic, and the look he gives him is intense. “Go,” he says through his teeth, and pushes Taekwoon to the door. Sanghyuk follows suit. “Take care of it,” he adds, and with him vanishing next, it leaves Wonsik alone with Hongbin.

 

“I hate it,” Hongbin whines as he sits down, right in the middle of the room full of dead bodies. After a minute of complaining into the thin air, he reaches his hand out. “I'll show you what to do.”

 

They set to work of binding bodies, making something that looks like a package out of them.

 

Wonsik has seen dead people before. Scavenging brings a lot of experiences, and rummaging through abandoned ships often means finding remains of humans and creatures that died there. They rarely are, simply said, fresh, and never smell this bad.

 

“It's easier to throw them through the airlock this way,” Hongbin informs him. “Easier as in opening it only once– it's a bit leaky, “ Hongbin huffs, ”and because, let me tell you, dragging them there is going to be a strain… a fucking nightmare.”

 

Wonsik laughs out loud, and then stops when Hongbin throws him a pungent look.

 

“This is on us, isn't it,” Wonsik says, trying to read his face.

 

“Unfortunately,” Hongbin confirms, but this time he speaks around a crooked smile.

 

There's a sharp shake to the ship – the docking sleeve probably being disjoined – accompanied by a high metallic sound that lasts only a second or two, and then the lights in the hangar dim. FTL jumps consume a lot of fuel, and they can mess with power dynamics of the ship, especially the accelerator. It might go as far as cutting some of the less important engines off. Then, it can go both ways: less probable bad energy division, or far more possible one- running low on fuel. Not to mention the poor accelerator frying or draining.

 

Wherever they jump, it means an extra detour to an actual detour as Wonsik’s supposed to be dumped onto his destination planet only after Hakyeon makes his delivery.

 

Living the dead creatures at the airlock for Hakyeon to do the honors (Hongbin laughs at how he hates doing it), they hurry to the bridge.

 

On the route panel, Jaehwan is showing Hakyeon their current position.

 

“We’re not far, actually,” he observes, pointing at one of the planets. “But with how much fuel the jump consumed, we’ll need to make an extra stop– here,” he moves the pointer to the left.

 

“We’ve gotten closer, so there is that,” Hakyeon sums up.

 

“If I only had more time,” Taekwoon sniffs. He doesn't look satisfied at all.

 

“We got closer,” Hakyeon repeats, reassuring. Taekwoon expression turns to a more placated one- the furrow between his brows disappears to be replaced by a pout of his mouth. “And I haven't been to Aexcton for a while now.”

 

 

 

Aexcton is a planet less sandy than Wonsik is used to. On the contrary, it's full of trees, the green of it visible through the flight deck vast glass window. Even in the port village they stop at, the first thing you see are trees. The air is moist, and Wonsik needs to stop for a good minute as he steps out of the ship- to take a deep breath and look.

 

He turns when he hears Jaehwan’s laugh, and it causes the feeling of happiness to intensify. It's infectious, Wonsik thinks, hearing Hongbin laugh along with him.

 

“I can't believe we're having an extra break,” Jaehwan muses. “Let's go!”

 

They go through the market, noosed between port and the village in purpose of enticing visitors with their products.

 

And enticing they are.

 

Where on all hot, sand and rock covered planets the spices are dried and powdered, the exact ones here are their unmodified, fresh equivalent. Wonsik looks in amazement at all the different leaves of herbs, roots and fruits of earth, so juicy they leave your fingers sticky.

 

Jaehwan wonders out loud why Hakyeon never gives them any pocket money to which Hakyeon shoots up with how he's not their mother, and then promptly buys Taekwoon a bunch of spices.

 

“You could at least pretend you don't play favorites,” Sanghyuk says as Hongbin shakes his head in disbelief. Wonsik's sure it's not the first time it happens.

 

“Oh, Sanghyukkie,” Hakyeon coos, “are you jealous? You know you're my absolute, most– “

 

Hakyeon yelps when Sanghyuk shakes him off his back.

 

“I'm off,” Sanghyuk announces, ignoring Hakyeon's whines, and then disappears between the strands.

 

“You're my another favorite,” Hakyeon recovers quickly, turning then to Hongbin. “It’s time for your important mission, now.”

 

Hongbin, same as Sanghyuk, doesn't look very thrilled. He adjusts the knife he carries around his thigh, and accepts a small pouch from Hakyeon. With a stern expression, he leaves without further instructions. They’ve obviously talked about it before.

 

The content of the pouch didn't sound like money tokens when it moved from hand to hand.

 

Busy with looking around, Taekwoon doesn't address Hakyeon's actions. He’s another one that must be well informed, or at least he trusts Hakyeon enough with whatever he's been planning.

 

Jaehwan pushes Wonsik forward. “Let's go!” He repeats, and Wonsik complies without any objections.

 

Hakyeon and Taekwoon don't follow.

 

“What you want to do?” Wonsik asks. The crowd thickens the further they go, and he finds his hand in an iron grip of Jaehwan's fingers, guiding him between people. He tries not to stumble too much.

 

“There should be better food in the village,” Jaehwan explains when they turn into one of the smaller streets, “local, and cheaper.”

 

It's quaint how Jaehwan never lets go of Wonsik hand, not until he's pushed onto a bench in half covered place that looks like a mix of tavern, and cold drink place, the type that’s popular all around Wonsik’s neighborhood. Half of the shadow is provided by a small roof, and the rest by a thick canopy of trees standing all around them.

 

Jaehwan sighs contently.

 

“I found this place last time we were here,” Jaehwan confesses. “They have the best fruit cubes– you'll see.” And then he's off to make an order, giving Wonsik a pause to think.

 

To get tangled in the ship's affairs- Wonsik has never done that before. Even if he got to travel in private ships two, maybe three times, both the crew – often being simply a family – and himself stayed professional. And with Starlight, they treated him like one of his own, or so it seems. Even Taekwoon, after you make an effort to pay attention, is friendlier than his first impression cold exterior. It’s easy to imagine teasing him like Hongbin or Sanghyuk do, in the future.

 

The future, though, appears unsure. And yet, Wonsik is looking forward to it, and for the first time considers joining Starlight's crew for longer. For another mission, at least. That’s another thought that has never crossed Wonsik’s mind before as he had this notion it’s safer this way. So it was fly and forget, for how long Wonsik can remember. Those ships have always been just a mean of transportation, in the end.

 

Before he can fall deeper into this jumble of thoughts, Jaehwan returns. The smile stretching over his face is astute.

 

“I picked different ones so you can try both– here.”

 

The bowl is wooden – like everything here – craved into a shape of a cup. There are leaves ornaments around the rim. Inside, irregular cubes of water, milk and fruit are laid. Wonsik’s cup is white and green and yellow. Jaehwan's is red and orange, with a tint of violet.

 

Jaehwan pops one of the cubes into his mouth, and hums in delight. Wonsik follows suit, but he only cringes at the taste- it's too sour.

 

Jaehwan laughs. “I could have done it on purpose,” he admits, stifling his giggles with the back of his hand.

 

Daringly, Wonsik prays his hand away, and pushes the sour treat past Jaehwan's lips. His yelp is muffled, and it turns into a whine as the cube melts on his tongue.

 

“Savage,” Jaehwan sputters, “mercy!”

 

“We are both eating it, or not at all.”

 

Wonsik’s threat is punctuated by stealing the red cube. This one is far better, sweet and rich in flavor.

 

Only because Wonsik is looking at Jaehwan, observing his expression turns from glee to a small, shy smile, he sees his eyes drift to Wonsik's lips. Must be the juice.

 

It's broken faster than Wonsik needs to process the windwhirl of feelings that overcome him. Out of nowhere there’s Hongbin, throwing himself over the log across the table. Without a word, he pops one of the green-yellow cubes into his mouth. It paints the funniest grimace Wonsik has ever seen.

 

“This is not the one you ate last time,” Hongbin complaints. At this point, he's blinking the tears away, and sticking his tongue in disgust.

 

“It is not,” Jaehwan agrees, “but let's try to eat both at once.”

 

Jaehwan makes them open their mouths again. Wonsik notes the fondness in Hongbin's eyes even as he keeps complaining about the whole ordeal. Observing them interact is a lot of fun.

 

They might just have killed a bunch of space pirates not long ago but Wonsik’s content.

 

And then less when Hongbin says,“ Hakyeon wants to know if we can stay here for a little while, or you're in a hurry to go.”

 

It’s not only a question but a challenge. Surely, judging by Hongbin’s slouched over the table figure he opts for staying a bit longer. Wonsik wonders if for a wrong answer he’s going to get punched by him, or maybe stabbed with his knife.

 

Wonsik’s mouth stays open for a while before he actually musters an answer. “For a little–” Wonsik coughs, “for today, we could stay.”

 

Jaehwan looks pleased. Hongbin smiles in a way that’s hard to decipher.

 

Standing up, Wonsik steals the red treat and earns himself a scowl from Jaehwan; he broke the game.

 

“I'll be back,” Wonsik says. It sounds like a promise even to his own ears. “Play nice.”

 

He has no idea where it came from and he laughs in embarrassment that subsides when he takes a look at their faces. Amused immensely, he decides he'd say those words again, for the pure joy of seeing Hongbin's cringe.

 

And Jaehwan's blush.

 

 

 

“Don't be surprised to find them fucking!”

 

That's what Hongbin said after he batted Wonsik away. The closer to the ship Wonsik gets, the more nervous he becomes. That would be super awkward, more than all those times Wonsik has said something weird.

 

He checks bridge first. Even though he walks on Hakyeon only kissing Taekwoon doesn’t change how flustered it makes him. He clears his throat but it ends with him coughing, choking on his own saliva.

 

“Oh, Wonsik,” Hakyeon startles, sitting back in Taekwoon's lap.

 

Anyone would think the pilot seat fits two people.

 

“Yeah,” Wonsik says in a flat voice. Smooth.

 

“Do you want to go now?” Despite the question, Hakyeon doesn't look like he intends to move away from Taekwoon who's letting out breathy sounds, pushing at Hakyeon's chest. “Taekwoon.”

 

Hakyeon’s suddenly distracted, and only now Wonsik dares to take an actual look.

 

White linen shirt open, it's easy to spot dark spots of hickeys which lead down Hakyeon's neck, reaching even past his collarbones. They're the same color as Hakyeon's lips, and Wonsik can imagine how Taekwoon must look now, too. The more Wonsik stalls, the more awkward it gets, so he wills himself to speak.

 

“Tomorrow morning,” Wonsik declares, and Hakyeon's eyes snap up back to him. “Fueling is going to take some time, I believe, and so everybody could take some time off.”

 

Hakyeon beams at him. It makes him look very young. “Right? We should buy more food as well. Hey,” he lowers his voice like they were alone, conspiring, even though Taekwoon is right there, “it's good we got rid of the bodies before we landed.”

 

It has Wonsik laughing out loud, and there's a distinct snort from Taekwoon, too.

 

“Go, play with the others!” Hakyeon commands.

 

Playing along, Wonsik salutes before leaving them alone again, before they get back to what they’ve been doing.

 

 

 

Sanghyuk reappears only in the late evening at their table in the pub where they’re playing cards. Taekwoon insisted on playing with one of the locals and now is losing spectacularly. He’s nearly thrown out of his seat by laughing Sanghyuk.

 

“I'm in,” he says with a shit-eating grin. He checks the cards, and lets out a series of melodic hums. “call.”

 

He loses the round, gets a death glare from Taekwoon, but wins the next with flourish. And then another two.

 

When the man they’re winning his money away from him starts to get suspicious and fidgety, Hakyeon flicks a token at his direction. “Drinks on us.”

 

Wonsik is well aware of Hakyeon, touching the gun at his belt as if casually. If the game had gone further and Sanghyuk had won even more, it could have ended in an actual fight. The man's eyes catch on the not so subtle gesture, staying glued to the gun for moment long enough for Wonsik to break a sweat but nothing happens.

 

Only when they're out of the pub, far away from the rowdy crowd ready to back one of their own and tear them to shreds, they laugh. They laugh all the way back on Starlight, and even inside their smiles don't slip away.

 

Before Taekwoon drags Hakyeon to their room (but it might be the other way around), they get the orders for tomorrow morning. Or just one, to be exact.

 

“After breakfast, we fly!”

 

And then the four of them are left alone.

 

Jaehwan is half-scolding, half-praising Sanghyuk for his risky but amazing cheating skills. Hongbin is shaking his head in amusement.

 

“They're cute.”

 

It slips Wonsik's mouth without his brain's consent. For a second he thinks he might have crossed the line, but Hongbin throws him a quirky glance.

 

“Jaehwan is, yes,” he admits, “but Sanghyuk is a little devil.”

 

As Wonsik looks at Sanghyuk ducking out of Jaehwan's reach, eyes squinted and giggling, it's hard to believe Hongbin's words. But when he remembers Sanghyuk from earlier tonight, and then from before when he shoot one of the pirates- he gets it.

 

“You seem to be both,” Wonsik says, again against his will.

 

“Gross,” Hongbin whines. “Gross, gross.”

 

He disappears down the corridor leading to his cabin, his fingers clenching into small fists. It's hard to miss the last glance he takes of Wonsik, expression turned into an unreadable grimace.

 

What has just happened, or what does it mean- Wonsik can't be sure.

 

 

 

Next morning, breakfast passes in haste.

 

“Hurry up!” Hakyeon urges them. “We better get there before tomorrow!” And with a piece of soft, paper-tasting bread he jumps away from the table, then out.

 

Having spent most of the night steering the ship, Taekwoon leaves as well, but to his bed. Sanghyuk only leaves to join Hakyeon when he finishes his food, unhurried.

 

“The closer we get to delivering the cargo, the closer we get to being paid.”

 

That's how Hongbin explains Hakyeon's excitement.

 

Being afraid of the awkward atmosphere after yesterday, Wonsik’s relieved there’s no sign of it now. Jaehwan's legs are thrown across Hongbin’s lap, and his boots keep hitting Wonsik's chair as he swings his feet.

 

Jaehwan sighs dreamily. “Payment is good but I wish we could use the saunas some time again.”

 

Hongbin hums in wonderment but it ends with a shake of his head. “It was only once, and because we encountered trouble which was Kim's fault. Even Starlight got damaged, remember?”

 

“Right,” Jaehwan admits, deflating. “You see, Wonsik, there's only one thing Hakyeon gets furious over– this old can.”

 

“Right after Taekwoon?” Wonsik asks, just to be sure. It’s better to knows captain’s order of value.

 

Jaehwan snickers, and Hongbin looks him in the eye, unabashed. “Right after.”

 

 

 

They get to Cearis, a planet even more beautiful than Aexcton, in the late evening. All the lamps around the canals are lit, and the smell of moss mixes with the heady scent of summer flowers. It creates one of a kind atmosphere, romantic but mysterious.

 

To Kim's tall mansion they're escorted with a boat. It's nearing midnight, so his office has been closed for a couple of hours now, but some things are urgent.

 

Where Hakyeon and Taekwoon are trying to be professional, leaning closer only to talk in hushed voices, Jaehwan doesn't bother. He drapes himself over Hongbin with a satisfied grin, and tugs on Wonsik’s frayed sleeve.

 

“Look,” he says, not bothering to lower his voice in the company of Kim's men, “you’re lucky to be here at night time. So look!”

 

He doesn't let go of Wonsik's sleeve, and so he ends up squeezed between Wonsik and Hongbin for the rest of their cruise.

 

If it only wasn't for business, maybe Wonsik wouldn't feel so strung right now. Or wouldn’t he?

 

Despite Hongbin’s obvious dislike of any gestures of affection, he obediently puts an arm around Jaehwan. He pinches his ear, even, and Wonsik feels his cheeks grow warmer at the tiny pleased sound Jaehwan lets out.

 

Wonsik surely is lucky to be here at night time.

 

Even at Kim's house, there are guards at the gate but they let them in through the double door without a word.

 

Kim's reputation reaches far across the galaxy, and even Wonsik has heard of him before, but any details have reminded unknown to him, until now. The building is old but well maintained, surrounded by water from each side like a lone island. Excluding the excessive security, the interior doesn't look pompous at all. It's pretty but convenient, and not something Wonsik thought the most famous trade tycoon would prefer.

 

That's when ‘don't judge the creature by its odor’ saying proves right.

 

“Hakyeon,” Kim greets him, “you're here quite early.”

 

Hakyeon presses his lips together – it must have been a sarcastic remark from Kim – but it lasts only a split second, Hakyeon’s lips uncurling into a smile right after.

 

And then they hug each other briefly.

 

“Kibum.”

 

“Well, it is after hours in the end…”

 

They go to a spacious living room – guards excluded – and Kibum reunites with a glass of wine he must have been nursing before they get here. He's wearing comfortable but exquisite clothes that match his eye patch. Wonsik tries not to assume what could have happened, for him to need one, but if the scar cutting along his brow is any indication- nothing good.

 

“You know we got attacked,” Hakyeon says in a tone that suggests Kibum already does.

 

Kibum's nostrils flare. “And I know who did it.”

 

So, at least there's that. Wonsik squirms in his seat. The amount of various chairs is adequate to the size of the room, and everybody get space to rest their bones. Somehow, Wonsik would feel better if they got squeezed into one sofa or something.

 

“It lifts my spirit to hear that, but not really,” Hakyeon grumbles. “Especially since we… had to deal with it.”

 

“I'm not happy to say it didn't help our case. Or yours, in particular, Hakyeon.”

 

There's something in the seriousness that falls over the room that makes a cold chill run down Wonsik's spine.

 

Taekwoon parts his lips as if to say something, looking disgruntled, but it's Hakyeon who continues.

 

“They did something, didn't they. What is it? Banned me from their solar system? Wrote a complaint to the Empress herself?”

 

“Worse.” Kibum puts the glass away, empty now. “They put bounty over your head.”

 

 

 

“Fuck,” Taekwoon curses before he slams the door to his room shut.

 

Kibum insisted for them to stay so they could talk first thing in the morning. Nothing threatens Hakyeon during his stay on Cearis – the city has been made a place for adversaries to meet in peace; no jurisdiction obliges here. Except when you break the rules and get thrown into Imperial prison.

 

“It's not the first time!” Hakyeon tries to brighten the mood but none of them smiles at that. They're all worried; nobody blames Taekwoon for his outburst.

 

“I think that's exactly why he's so mad,” Sanghyuk says.

 

Hakyeon visibly deflates. "I should have known that stupid message from Minhyuk wasn't just for fun. He used emoticons to draw a rabbit falling into a damn hole."

 

"Wow, does he ever half-asses anything?" Jaehwan asks with a hint of amazement in his voice.

 

"If anything, it's not earning him money."

 

Nobody chides Hongbin for that comment, and it gives Wonsik time to connect the dots. So Hakyeon has a bounty hunter friend that sent him what- a warning? Or a promise to join the hunt? And how does it change their situation?

 

Not finding an answer to his questions, he asks what's really important: “is there something we can do about it?”

 

Everyone turns to Wonsik. The attention makes him feel as if he said something wrong.

 

But it can't be it- this time, they all smile. Bitterly, but still.

 

“We can stay here until it gets cleared out,” Hakyeon answers, “but we promised to take you somewhere else.” Before Wonsik can protest, he continues, “and if there's something I’m not fond of, it's hiding. Besides, Kibum owes us.”

 

“More like he needs to take care of it if he doesn't want to have his name tarnished,” Hongbin avows.

 

Jaehwan shoots him a scathing look.

 

“Whatever works in our profit.”

 

Hakyeon beckons them to their rooms, and goes for the same door Taekwoon has vanished behind. Fortunately, no screams of any type – including those of a fight – come from inside.

 

There's only one other room on that floor, one with a bedroom divided from the living area by another door.

 

“I hate it,” Sanghyuk grumbles, going straight for the sofas. They're square, and Sanghyuk tries them both. “I'm sorry, Wonsik, but I’m getting this one. The bed’s lost, anyway.”

 

Wonsik tries not to think about what does it mean but it's too late.

 

It's too late, and the door to the bedroom is still open when Jaehwan throws himself onto the bed.

 

“This is much better than our bullet beds. So much better!”

 

Taking a hostler with the knife from around his thigh, Hongbin sighs theatrically. “You're getting only half of it, remember?”

 

“You get grumpier with every passing year, Lee Hongbin,” Jaehwan says sourly.

 

Hongbin gasps. “If this is a challenge, Lee Jaehwan…” and with that, he slaps Jaehwan's round ass.

 

There's a commotion consisting of Jaehwan high-pitched yells, Hongbin’s silly laugh Wonsik has never heard before, and Sanghyuk grumbled _shut ups_. Wonsik observes it from his spot by the door, not knowing how to react. To the contrary of what he's wished to do, and it's stupid, he’s so stupid–

 

Jaehwan yelps, running for his life, and he hides behind Wonsik. “Save me!”

 

Wonsik raises his hands, not exactly knowing what Jaehwan expects him to do. Hongbin doesn't move from the bed, though, panting heavily between the crumpled bedsheets. The sight is highly enticing. Even more so when he smiles, and his dimples appear.

 

“C'mon! I'm not going to bite,” he shouts.

 

When he rolls onto his stomach and looks at them, his smile deepens, all sharp edges and round eyes. Wonsik deems the promise an empty one.

 

 

 

Out of two sofas the room has to offer, Wonsik’s doesn’t turn out uncomfortable in the slightest, but he wakes in the middle of the night nonetheless, finding it difficult to fall back asleep.

 

Door to the bedroom is left ajar, but everyone has fallen deep into dreamland. There's silence, interrupted only by the soft snores from Sanghyuk's impromptu bed.

 

Wonsik rubs at his heavy eyelids, exhaling in annoyance. It really is better than the bullet bed, and maybe even more comfortable than his own bed back at home, so why can't he go back to sleep?

 

His thoughts drift to Yoongi, and he wonders if he's okay. He didn't bring much last time, and his trip is only going longer and longer. He needs to find some good engines to make it up to him.

 

Finding a fountain at the tiny yard inside the mansion is way easier than working his way back to his room. After spending a long while by the water, thoughts elsewhere, it becomes easy to get lost. The only more embarrassing thing would be running into any of Kibum's men. Or Kibum himself.

 

Careless, Wonsik has left door to their room open, and it's the only reason he hears the voices from inside even before he crosses the threshold.

 

“Is it because I told you?”

 

They’ve never closed the door to the bedroom, and even though the voice is hushed Wonsik recognizes it as Jaehwan’s.

 

Hongbin's is even lower when he tries to be quiet. “It doesn't matter,” he murmurs.

 

“Of course it does!”

 

Jaehwan gets louder and Hongbin shushes him. “You know it doesn't, not for me.”

 

“It’s not the same– “

 

“Shut up, will you?”

 

Using the opportunity of all three being awake now, Wonsik makes sure to enter as noisily as possible. Not like he's been sneaking around to eavesdrop on people's conversations.

 

“Why aren't you sleeping?” Wonsik asks in what he thinks is casual tone. Maybe, in the middle of the night, nobody is going to notice anything. He’s thankful for his gruff voice.

 

It’s Jaehwan who answers, volume back to normal. “Why aren't _you_ sleeping?”

 

Sanghyuk growls from his bed. “Just go back to sleep already!” In the faint light falling into the room through the window, street lamps in full wake still, Wonsik sees Sanghyuk running his hands over his face. His frustration is almost palpable.

 

Hongbin muffles Jaehwan indignant call of protest, and Wonsik tries not to imagine how he did it. He hopes it's the atmosphere of the place that's getting to his head. The lights, the heady flowers scent everywhere you go; the fact Hongbin and Jaehwan sleep in the same bed. Not that it needs to mean anything.

 

 

 

 

And yet he can't stop thinking about it, even as they eat breakfast on the little patio the following morning.

 

“I got the cargo,” Kibum says around glass of water. “All good.”

 

“Isn't it always?” Hakyeon replies. He tears bite after bite of the bread he’s holding, stuffing his mouth with it. It's not fast enough to stop Taekwoon from stealing food from his plate but he doesn't seem to notice. He frowns at the lack of meat but then moves to grab something else, uncaring.

 

Kibum snorts, “almost.”

 

No offence taken, Wonsik thinks as he screens Hakyeon's sly smile.

 

“I put it into motion,” Kibum continues after a while, “the bounty case. It's not going to be easy this time, though, as the Empress is sick.”

 

Everybody raise their heads, even Taekwoon.

 

“Sick?” Hongbin asks, frowning again but deeper.

 

“Sick as in–dying.” Kibum looks away, his expression closing off. “I hate to say it,” he continues in a tight voice, “but when she dies, if she dies soon… it might become irreversible.”

 

Somebody hits the table from underneath, kicking it in rage or surprise- Wonsik isn’t sure, but his bet is on Taekwoon. He doesn't move, though, so it might have been someone else. Nobody addresses it, as each of them seems to process the news in their own, different manner.

 

Wonsik doesn't remember times without the Empress, as he wasn't even born yet when she stepped onto the throne.

 

It feels weird to think of someone new taking her place, especially since there has never been a child for it. The closest relative in line is the young nephew of the Empress, her brother's son. He might be young, but not too young to need a regent to help him.

 

“Excuse me.” Jaehwan, without haste, leaves the table. Only Hongbin gets frownier at that, more than he did after receiving the bad news.

 

“Still,” Kibum goes back to business, “I'll try to work it out. I know you want to go back on your ship.” Kibum directs those words to Hakyeon. “But you're welcome to stay.”

 

It doesn't even sound like pure courtesy- Kibum seems to enjoy the company, and his smile looks very much genuine. Wonsik returns it when Kibum trails his eyes over them.

 

Hakyeon keeps nodding. “We might as well. Your food is far better, anyway.”

 

Kibum's laugh is wrenched out of him, loud and rich. “I'm sure Taekwoon appreciates your decision.” Taekwoon lifts his brows but doesn’t pick up the quip. “Starlight is at my docks so no harm is going to meet your beauty.”

 

“I'd think you love my ship more than me by the choice of words.”

 

Kibum snorts. “Everybody gathered here, and every creature across the universe knows it's not possible.” Hakyeon crosses his arms. “You know it's true!” Kibum argues but before Hakyeon has a chance to answer, he stands up with a sigh. “Anyway, I better get going.” And without any further preamble, he leaves.

 

The moment Kibum disappears from their sight, Hongbin goes to find Jaehwan. Wonsik can't stop himself from following him.

 

“Did something happen?”

 

It seemed too creepy to loom over every Hongbin's step and not say a word. Besides, Jaehwan leaving the table just like that isn't his typical behavior, so the question doesn’t sound out of line.

 

Hongbin makes a gesture with his hand. “He's not all year round happy fairy, despite the common belief.” The words are harsh, but he doesn't sound angry. “It's not my place to– “

 

“It's okay. I won't press you for it.”

 

Hongbin stops, right in front of one of the tall windows. It's a beautiful day, Cearis sun a bright globe high in the sky. Hongbin's hair seems lighter now, his brown bangs shining with gold in the sunlight.

 

But his eyes are as dark as always when he looks up at Wonsik. “I know.”

 

Irrational, Wonsik thinks as the tension rises between them. There's rigidity in the set of Hongbin's lips, even after his eyes drift away, to the flowers moving with the wind, their petals fluttering.

 

Something coils in Wonsik's stomach.

 

Jaehwan, as he often happens to, saves them from the strangeness of the moment.

 

“Were you two looking for me?” He asks, smiling again like nothing has happened.

 

Hongbin scrunches his nose. “Seriously, Jaehwan, you're– “

 

“Cute? Is this what you wanted to say? That your Jaehwannie is cute?”

 

Wonsik doesn't miss the embarrassed glance Hongbin throws at him. There's a pink tint to his cheeks, and it makes Wonsik flustered in an entirely different way.

 

Suddenly, Jaehwan turns to Wonsik. “I am cute, aren't I? Hongbin has always been like this: never admitting his feelings, awkward, insufferable–“

 

“Me? Insufferable?” Hongbin’s eyes grow even bigger. “The only one insufferable creature here is you!”

 

Jaehwan has gotten closer than Wonsik remembers from a moment ago, but it doesn't stop him from laughing out loud, to his heart’s content.

 

Hongbin snorts, and Jaehwan- Jaehwan beams at them, and Wonsik isn't sure if saying that Jaehwan is not a fairy was entirely true. He wonders if the Empress alleged beauty is just as stunning.

 

“I think– Hongbin is cuter,” Wonsik says at last, ducking away when Hongbin tries hitting him across the head.

 

Sanghyuk runs into them then, and it could have stopped Hongbin from trying to kill Wonsik but it does nothing to quiet Jaehwan's yells.

 

“I'm going to fetch some stuff from Starlight, do you need anything?” When all three of them open their mouths at the same time, Sanghyuk flies his arms. “It was stupid of me to ask! If you want anything- come with me. I'm not playing your porter!”

 

 

 

It ends with Hongbin going, which means inevitable nagging when he’s back.

 

There’s not much to do as they’re left alone. Hakyeon doesn't emerge from his room not even once, and it paints all too clear image of what he might be up to- Taekwoon is nowhere to be seen either.

 

Kibum gets home late, in his work uniform and high boots, expression dark as a cloudy sky that probably never happens here.

 

“They said you can root your contraband ass here and never leave but the bounty stands,” he spits over the wooden table in the dining room. “They think the heir is going to back them up, just to make his stance. Ridiculous.”

 

Slumping into his chair, he grabs the bottle of wine that's been standing there ever since they gathered for the meal. Kibum’s servants must know his habits well.

 

“We can make them into bigger criminals, then.”

 

Everyone's eyes turn to Taekwoon, shocked.

 

Hakyeon crosses his arms, disgruntled. “This is not how it works, how I work–“

 

“We can't stay here forever, Hakyeon, we're not– “

 

One look from Hakyeon has Taekwoon's mouth closed. They stare at each other, the atmosphere of the room getting thicker with every passing second, but then, with the blink of Taekwoon's eyes it's gone.

 

Wonsik is a witness to Hakyeon succumbing, his body uncoiling from the strung of his muscles, his hard expression breaking.

 

“I know,” Hakyeon agrees, and he doesn't shake away Taekwoon's hand when he reaches for him. “This is–“

 

“Hell,” Sanghyuk interjects, not minding the previous tension. “This is hell we're going to walk through. I'm ready for whatever foolish plan you come up with.” He grins at Taekwoon. “Personally, I’m voting for kicking their asses.”

 

At this point, Kibum is nursing his second glass of wine. The scar on his brow glistens in the light from the oil lamps that are set all around the room. “You better win,” he forewarns, “because I don't want to lose any more money, or respect.”

 

“And the best man to do your shady business,” Hakyeon adds sourly.

 

“And a friend.”

 

The atmosphere loosens again but not completely. They all know the risk; they know that the minute Starlight leaves Cearis, anyone could target them. And there may be people that already know they're staying here. Like Minhyuk.

 

 

 

Wonsik can't sleep yet again. The vast window is open, and the breeze outside instead of soothe only makes Wonsik even more awake.

 

Sanghyuk snores.

 

They're set to leave tomorrow morning, and Wonsik regrets not going into town while he could. Or would it be more like swimming into town?

 

Kibum promised to aid them with more weapons, and Wonsik wonders. Living day by day has never made him think about rushing into an avid danger like that. Surely, scavenging isn’t an occupation that lacks any risks, on the contrary- Wonsik has fought before. But it’s always been words and fists. He even ran from Empire officers once. But never have Wonsik ever done something like this. It's disconcerting, to say the least.

 

Again, Sanghyuk snores, and someone in the bedroom stirs.

 

“Uh,” Jaehwan groans, “damn it.”

 

It's funny Wonsik knows it’s him by this little. The mop of unruly hair only proves it right as it’s indeed Jaehwan who rises from the bed.

 

Wonsik props his head on his hand, elbow on the sofa. Jaehwan spots him with his cutely squinted eyes.

 

The urge to kiss his puffed out lips hits him out of nowhere but then Jaehwan is whispering, “are you awake?”

 

“Yeah,” Wonsik answers. He folds his arm, uses it as a pillow. “I can't sleep.”

 

“Sanghyuk didn't wake you?”

 

Wonsik shakes his head, and then even more when Jaehwan opens the covers and leaves the bed.

 

“Jaehwan,” Wonsik warns him. Hongbin is sleeping right there.

 

“Jaehwan what?”

 

Wonsik moves upright when Jaehwan plops down onto the hardwood floor by the bed. This is a dangerous premise Wonsik’s stomping over, and he's not sure if Jaehwan knows it. If he knows he’s joining him there, right this moment.

 

When Wonsik doesn't answer Jaehwan lays his head right where Wonsik's was a moment ago, and smiles. “I can tell you a story of tillage, sowing and cropping on the far far away planet of Triangulum Constellation. It's going to bore you to sleep even before I get to the sowing.”

 

“Were you working at the plantation there?”

 

“Yeah. It was my– father’s. I've helped him since I was eleven. Or we might say eight if we count running around the greenhouses to deliver messages and whatever anybody needed.”

 

Jaehwan turns his head away, and Wonsik has a chance to take a look at his profile, undisturbed. His eyes are small, the puffiness from sleep lingering on his heavy eyelids. The slope of his nose is long, the tip round and cute. Mouth, even puffier than his eyes, heaves a sigh, and the tiny smile that stretches over them makes it hard for Wonsik to look anywhere else.

 

Taking the risk, half-consciously, Wonsik touches the nape of his neck.

 

“Jaehwan,” Wonsik says in a voice low but fluttering, “go back to bed.”

 

“Are you going to go back to sleep now?”

 

He doesn't move away, nor leans into the touch. Wonsik strokes the hair curling behind Jaehwan's ear once before he retreats his hand. Later, he won't be sure if he regrets doing it or not doing more.

 

“Yeah. We should get some rest before tomorrow.”

 

It's when it feels like Jaehwan’s going to lean in and maybe kiss him- but he doesn't. Their faces are not far from each other – only an inch or two would suffice to connect their mouths – but nothing happens. Wonsik swallows through the tightness of his throat, and doesn't seek Jaehwan’s lips with his.

 

Hongbin’s sleeping right there, Wonsik remembers, pushing Jaehwan away half-heartedly. The other half of his heart goes through the open bedroom door, to the king-size bed Jaehwan slips back into.

 

It takes another hour or so for Wonsik to finally fall into slumber, but it brings more fatigue than rest.

 

 

 

The morning brings the news in the sound of bells, even before they swim away from Kibum’s house.

 

Sanghyuk is joining Jaehwan on the boat, leaning over the side so they can both try getting a glimpse of what's in the water, when the first timber sounds through the breezy morning. Then the first bell is joined by another, and another, and they see flags of the Empire being slid to half the mast.

 

“The Empress is dead.”

 

Hongbin is hovering over the boat, and it's Taekwoon who pushes him onto it.

 

“This is a good distraction, for us,” Hakyeon says. He's last to enter the boat. “We need to keep our heads low until it gets cleared out.”

 

“You mean until Kibum figures out his status with whoever is going to be in power?”

 

Hakyeon gives him a stink eye but does nothing to deny it.

 

Wonsik remembers Kibum's business isn't illegal per se, on the contrary- he often makes deals with the Empire- for the Empire, even. But if Hakyeon kind of works for Kibum, and it involves what Wonsik has witnessed with his own eyes, there's no way some kind of a deal hasn't been on the table. Empire must have been closing its eye on Kibum's suspicious acts in exchange for favors.

 

The man escorting them starts the boat, and they swim to the docks. Jaehwan is huddled against Hongbin's side, his eyes stuck over horizon and mouth closed shut. Taekwoon looks like a cat scared of water and he scoffs when Hakyeon teases him about it. He's the one to stand the ground first. When he's ready to bolt to Starlight, the helmsman stops him.

 

“We loaded your ship with new cargo. Everything you discussed with Kim is going to be found there.”

 

They all take the hint, and after the last pleasantries exchange, they rush to the right dock.

 

The lack of tumult might be caused by people talking in hushed voices or not talking at all, even though ships keep coming and going as it is.

 

Waiting right next to Starlight, there's not somebody waiting. He's almost as tan as Hakyeon and Wonsik recognizes him right away.

 

“Jongin!”

 

Jongin, dressed in Kibum's house labeled clothes, smiles up at him. “Long time no see.”

 

They hug briefly, and then Jongin reveals his purpose in being there.

 

“Kibum believes all the communication systems might be unsafe right now, so I'm here to deliver all the information in person.”

 

Looking around, Hakyeon decides it would be the smartest to receive whatever there is inside. Only then Jongin retrieves an actual piece of paper – something that’s been unused for a long time now – with the course to the place where Wonsik was supposed to be two days ago. Jaehwan jumps right onto perusing it.

 

“How have you been?” Wonsik asks Jongin as the rest go to their tasks.

 

Jongin instantly drops the serious act, putting an arm around Wonsik.

 

“Better than on Iion,” he replies sincerely.

 

Wonsik pouts. “I know Iion was hell but haven't you missed me at all?”

 

Jongin's laugh makes heads turning, and Wonsik feels self-conscious, suddenly aware of an arm around him. Hongbin looks at them all funny.

 

“Word gets around,” Jongin admits. Wonsik isn't sure how any word about him, a scavenger, can get around but before he has a chance to ask, Jongin moves his hand to his elbow, and says, “next time you’re here let me know, will you?”

 

And with the last clasp on Wonsik's shoulder, he's gone.

 

Sanghyuk raises his brows at him.

 

“We should get going,” Wonsik suggest uncertainly, looking over at Hakyeon.

 

“Finally, somebody’s making sense,” Hakyeon acknowledges. Nobody takes those words to heart though- Sanghyuk rolls his eyes, Hongbin jabs Hakyeon in the ribs, and Taekwoon simply leaves to the bridge. “Not only the last remnants of sense are gone, but any respect too!” Hakyeon’s glare lacks any fire as a broad grin splits over his face. “Let's go!”

 

Wonsik wishes he shared Hakyeon’s excitement.

 

 

 

To the utter fear of running into bounty hunters first thing they took off, nothing really happens through the day.

 

They eat food Taekwoon got on both Aexcton and Cearis for as long as they don't run out of it. After dining at Kibum's, nobody misses canned food. When the time for first can comes on the sixth day, their moods get foul.

 

And it takes them six days to reach their destination instead of two and a half with the route Jongin gave them.

 

“Lucky for him,” Jaehwan mutters as he checks the parameters on the screen.

 

Wonsik suspects it's about Jongin, and he finds it so odd. Not that Jaehwan thinks himself infallible and never lets anyone interfere, no, but there's something in the furrowed line of his brows that sets Wonsik's stomach in knots. Like he’s suspected for something bad to happen.

 

Not hanging at the bridge means working with Hongbin, and Wonsik isn't sure it's the better option right now. He's set to go scavenging before the pale moon of the planet raises, and there's this much he can do.

 

Starlight isn't a small ship by any means, but it's not big enough for Wonsik to walk around it and not to find himself in the same place after half an hour. This time it takes only a couple of minutes to run straight into Hongbin.

 

The intercom screeches, and then Sanghyuk's deep voice calls for Wonsik.

 

“Go,” Hongbin’s telling him, getting closer at the same time. “Go, and good luck with finding stuff.”

 

Wonsik isn't sure what's going on, and when Hongbin puts his hands on him it's too late to back off. It's not like Wonsik really wants to, not when Hongbin's lips land on his. A surprised sound Wonsik lets out gets muffled by the kiss.

 

When they part, their breaths mingle as they stay close; Hongbin's hands remain fisted in Wonsik’s dust-shirt.

 

“Be careful,” Hongbin murmurs, “with the rocks.”

 

What was that? What does it mean? Wonsik wants to ask, but Sanghyuk is getting frustrated with the lack of response so Wonsik replies with a cough, and rushes to the exit.

 

 

 

Data Yoongi has gotten of the crashed ship turns out to be almost on spot. Hongbin was right about the rocks, though. The whole planet is more or less covered in sharp rocks so even with directions putting him near the wreck, it takes him a great time to make his way on board of it.

 

And no wonder nobody before him has gotten on that ship. It's small, family vehicle with most of the machinery intact. It's the front that got smashed, like it dived right onto the planet but instead of water was met with the unforgiving solid surface full of hard-edged rocks.

 

Wonsik gets to retrieving whatever he can right away. Even the communication system isn’t entirely broken, despite the bridge being inaccessible due to damages. There's no time to play with it though, as a lot of engine parts are in condition good enough for pickup.

 

Yoongi is going to forgive Wonsik for being late if he brings him so much stuff to play with.

 

Moon is up high when Wonsik comes out of the wreckage to get some air. Still pale, it illuminates the rocks with the light blue and silver. It really looks like an ocean, vicious and wild.

 

Starlight is nowhere on the horizon.

 

“Since landing here could mean more damage than what you find there may cover,” Hakyeon said before they pushed Wonsik out the hatch, the hoist preventing him from crashing against the rocks, “we need to get out of the route. And away from the moon.”

 

So the ship has been hiding, away from both moon and the distant sun, on the other side of this small rocky planet ever since. Wonsik's time is running out.

 

He takes a sip of water from his tumbler, a couple of droplets falling down his neck, into the collar of his old desert clothes. What a waste.

 

Turns out there's more items good enough to collect than Wonsik can carry, let alone tell the crew to hoist onto the ship. Without landing on the planet’s surface it's impossible.

 

“I told you we should install a lift,” sounds Hongbin's chiding voice through Wonsik's communicator after he reports. “Sure, it hasn't been needed until now, but–“

 

“Can you do it?”

 

The voice, muffled as it came from somebody standing further from the speaker, belonged to Hakyeon.

 

“Of course I–“

 

“Wonsik?”

 

Hongbin starts to protest but it falls into an indignant mumble- did somebody just slapped a hand over his mouth?

 

Wonsik stares at his communicator, then remembers they can't see his surprised face. “Yeah, but now?!”

 

Jaehwan's laughter is distinguishable even in the clamor that roars through the speaker. Wonsik feels lost in what's going on but he smiles nevertheless.

 

“We can stop somewhere, install it, and come back if you want,” Hakyeon says, kindly. The yells and squawks draw away. Hakyeon doesn't pause for an answer, though. “Be ready to board in five.”

 

It's been enough they did for him up until now, and Wonsik wants to say no but on the other hand- he doesn't really miss home.

 

If he was to name everything he would be missing, it narrows to Yoongi, maybe. Getting back there now means leaving so much more here, on Starlight. Letting go of the friendships he’s been building for all this while would sting; it’d be a waste if he surrendered to the challenge Hongbin and Jaehwan have set him up to.

 

It nags at him even more the moment they hoist him back onto the ship, and more than one pair of hands help set him to his feet. He is unable not return the smile they all give him, and he doesn't protest when Hakyeon orders Jaehwan to change the course of their flight yet again.

 

It's even before they get to the nearest inhabited planet that Hongbin kisses him once more.

 

 

 

Between Hongbin and Jaehwan, if he were to choose, Wonsik would point at Jaehwan as the one doing it first- or at all. So it comes as a surprise when after ignoring the first kiss, the second one happens the exact same day. They’re working on the engines Wonsik has brought, laughing about something not even that funny, when Hongbin leans in to plant a lingering kiss on Wonsik's mouth.

 

He looks more stunned by the action than Wonsik feels.

 

They stare at each other for a while.

 

“I don't–" Hongbin starts after a while, then stops, frowning, like it wasn't what he wanted to say.

 

It's hard not to think about Jaehwan right now, especially since it's Hongbin who’s here, and the two of them must have kissed before too, if not more.

 

Wonsik stops that particular train of thoughts.

 

“What about Jaehwan?” He can’t stop himself from asking in the end, curious, his heart already breaking by the answer that may come.

 

“He's going to beat me up,” Hongbin confesses, and then- he kisses Wonsik again, harder, until Wonsik gives in and kisses back. “So at least let’s make it worth it.”

 

It doesn't sound like he's concerned, or like that beating is going to be anything serious, and Wonsik’s protest dies between their lips as they kiss for the third time.

 

For how long it lasts, they don't know, as they only stop when the dinnertime is announced through the intercom. Hongbin’s wide grin looks like trouble, and Wonsik’s stomach lurches.

 

 

 

Jaehwan's eyes are on them the second they come into the dining room.

 

Wonsik's pretty sure his face shines with every shade of red. Hongbin somehow manages to look both blank and grumpy, and Wonsik envies his skill of play-pretending.

 

Food distracts everyone, to Wonsik's great relief.

 

“Minhyuk sent me another lovely message.” Hakyeon breaks the silence only filled with the clanking of metal appliances. “And, really, he's so–“

 

“He's still bitter,” Sanghyuk says, loud and clear.

 

Hakyeon fumes, ready to protest, but Taekwoon’s spoon clatters against the empty bowl, and he repeats Sanghyuk's words.

 

“Bitter or not,” Hakyeon sighs, relaxing against his chair, “I don't know what he's trying to say- warn me, or threaten me. I fear those cryptic messages won't help in the long run; that the radar is going to blare when it's already too late to run.”

 

The atmosphere turns serious, and the taste inside Wonsik's mouth turns from sweet – from the memory of Hongbin’s kisses – to sour, lips dry-stuck.

 

It also tastes like regret.

 

To beds, they go in foul moods. It took less than a day for the possibility of bounty hunters catching them to get to their heads.

 

Wonsik's bullet bed indeed feels worse than the sofa at Kibum's mansion. The aircon’s working but the narrow space of the cabin seems to be closing on Wonsik. There’s so much confusion, and yet all Wonsik can think of is not wanting to leave, even if it means facing all those problems that have accumulated during the past few days. And his personal one only makes him want to stay more so he can figure it out.

 

Maybe it’s the thought of whatever arisen between the three of them – Hongbin, Jaehwan and himself – that keeps Wonsik up at night.

 

 

 

In the morning, he's exhausted.

 

Breakfast is the same messy and loud ordeal like any other given day: Jaehwan and Sanghyuk joking around with Hongbin laughing in the background, Taekwoon eating in silence as Hakyeon addresses all the others one by one, only distracted when Taekwoon finishes. Hakyeon pours him the drink made from their weathered tea.

 

“We should be able to reach the planet today, and be back by the end of tomorrow,” Hakyeon announces after everyone is done. Jaehwan keeps nodding. “If we keep on working on that lift during the way back that is.”

 

“Without testing…” Hongbin raises his brows.

 

“I know,” Hakyeon sighs, “but we can't stay anywhere for long.”

 

“An hour at most,” Taekwoon adds. He stretches in his chair, and it visibly distracts Hakyeon.

 

Wonsik hides his smile behind his fist and a loud a cough.

 

“Go do whatever,” Hakyeon throws, his chair making a screeching sound against the crated floor, “but be ready by six.”

 

And with that they leave, both Hakyeon and Taekwoon. Sanghyuk lets out small, rancorous groan.

 

“…and so they went to fuck.”

 

Wonsik splutters at Jaehwan words. Sanghyuk repeats the sound, louder and more painful. Only Hongbin keeps quiet. All he does is turn his lips downward, like it made him upset.

 

“Under given circumstances, I share that sentiment.”

 

Sanghyuk’s head shoots up. “You want to fuck them?”

 

“Is this how they talk on Earth?” Jaehwan asks, flicking Sanghyuk's ear in chide.

 

“You know I don't remember Earth,” he answers, exasperated, and it looks like it's an old joke among them. “But really, Hongbin, who thought you'd want to put your hands on _both_ –”

 

Jaehwan yells then, hands flying for Sanghyuk but their youngest is way faster. He’s cackling as he runs, Jaehwan’s menacing words falling deaf to his ears.

 

Hongbin looks mortified for one speechless moment, and then he scoffs, eyes catching to Wonsik's. It makes Wonsik unbelievably nervous.

 

“I've no idea who he takes after,” Jaehwan grumbles. He’s given up on pursuing Sanghyuk, and he throws himself onto Hongbin’s lap. Sanghyuk’s crazy giggles die in the distance.

 

If it wasn’t for Jaehwan, Wonsik wouldn’t move his eyes an inch as he’s transfixed by Hongbin’s dark gaze. Jaehwan’s orbs are a contract to Hongbin’s round ones- they’re half-covered by heavy lids, smaller and warmer. But it doesn’t matter on which Wonsik’s own eyes land. Both of them are able to pull him into abandon, into the depths as low as those of ocean covered planets.

 

“Are you going to work on the engines now?”

 

The question throws him off-guard, tumbling the words of his answer into an indefinable blabber.

 

“I– might, uh, do this. For a bit. I, ah–“

 

“Come over when you gets bored,” Hongbin offers, the corners of his lips twisting into a smirk. Jaehwan's nods are more eager this time, and Wonsik swears his eyes sparkle. Even without the proper lightning, mirth seems to be dancing in them.

 

After that they leave, Jaehwan making a show of it with swaying his hips deliberately. Hongbin gives Wonsik last amused glance over his shoulder.

 

It takes a long time for Wonsik to gather himself up. There's not even that much to do, not without Yoongi to do it even better. And that invitation keeps coming back to him, making it hard to focus.

 

How long does it supposed to take Wonsik to take it up? He doesn't want to appear too eager, but at the same time he needs to know. He's been toying with his own feelings long enough now. Or is it him who’s been toyed with?

 

He takes his apron off, goes to clean his hands until they are almost soft, and with the stomach heavy with dread, he finally knocks on the door to Jaehwan's and Hongbin's room.

 

Two thumps of his heart later, he's ready to bolt when the door opens loudly. Jaehwan's lips form a small 'o' that slowly stretches into a broad smile.

 

“Come _in_!” Jaehwan urges him. Wonsik steps inside. “Took you long enough.”

 

It's been maybe an hour after breakfast, Wonsik thinks, ready to make a joke about it, but the sight of the room makes him give a start.

 

All four bullet beds in the cabin are open, and the faint breath of cool air from the aircon brushes over Wonsik skin; the insides are empty. All the beddings has been taken out of the small cavities and aligned on the floor to make one big bed in the middle of it.

 

If there was time, Wonsik would make a comment, but Jaehwan is on him within seconds. He and his lips, brushing over Wonsik’s parted in surprise ones.

 

Wonsik’s mind tells him to hold up, but instead he holds _on_ , and it's him who deepens the kiss, hands wrapping around Jaehwan's middle instinctively.

 

Jaehwan makes a noise when their tongues sweep against each other in a one hot stroke, and he makes sure to drag Wonsik along when he falls onto the impromptu bed.

 

“Where's Hongbin,” Wonsik asks against Jaehwan ear, kissing the lobe, nosing behind it.

 

They both know the question lacks the fear of Hongbin finding them. It's an inquiry that's filled with urgency, and the real meaning of it sounds 'when’s Hongbin coming'.

 

Jaehwan writhes underneath him. He doesn't need to answer as the door, the one inside the room, slides open, and from a puff of thick steam Hongbin comes out. He only has a towel wrapped around his narrow hips which he discards after he takes in the sight before him.

 

Maybe Wonsik should stop kissing Jaehwan, but after meeting Hongbin's eyes for one short moment, brow quirked, he dips his head back down; he doesn’t even take a look at his body, wet and very, very naked.

 

Wonsik hears a scoff, and he buries a smile in the deep of Jaehwan’s throat.

 

“I kissed him first so you are the first to put your hands on him, aren't you?”

 

Hongbin's question sounds like Wonsik is some kind of trophy in a conquest he didn't know was going on, and honestly- he should be offended but all he feels is another wave of desire surging through him. It goes straight to his dick.

 

He's ready to grind down, see if it’s what it takes to beckon Hongbin closer, but Hongbin's already moving, and he pushes Wonsik off Jaehwan.

 

For one dreadful second Wonsik thinks it's where it ends and they laugh at him and kick him through the airlock, but it only results in Hongbin climbing onto his lap. Jaehwan tries to protest but he's laughing, hands going for both Wonsik and Hongbin, one for each.

 

Hongbin is naked but they're not, and Jaehwan takes care of it. It results in so much bare skin touching it makes Wonsik dizzy. Too afraid he's going to come just from it, Wonsik stiffens.

 

Hongbin realizes it quickly. “You are so tense,” he murmurs against his jaw. He's made place for Jaehwan, and now they sit over one of Wonsik's thigh each.

 

“I just…” Wonsik stammers, and then Jaehwan is back to kissing the uncertainty off his lips. “Can't believe this,” he finishes when Jaehwan lets go, going for Hongbin's mouth instead.

 

They totally make a show just for Wonsik to see, long and filthy. It's Jaehwan who grinds onto Wonsik's thigh first, moaning against Hongbin's lips.

 

What Wonsik said, he feels it to the bone. There are two hot bodies against his even hotter one, and how nothing's on fire yet? After the sex encounters that can be counted on the fingers of one hand, this is not even close to anything Wonsik has ever imagined happening to him. The more he thinks about it, the more unbelievable it seems, so he tries to shut his brain off altogether.

 

They help with distracting Wonsik from any thinking. Hongbin bites his ear, and in his low low voice urges, “get to work.”

 

Jaehwan is kissing down his front now so Wonsik turns his head to kiss the stupid smile off Hongbin's face. Just as Jaehwan goes down on him, he rounds Hongbin's ass, and the moan he gets in return rings in his ears, drawing any coherent thought that’s been left out of his head.

 

He gets to work.

 

 

 

Coming twice during one encounter makes Wonsik sleepy, and he dozes off, completely boneless. He comes back to consciousness when Hongbin shifts, his leg falling off Wonsik’s ass.

 

Their faces are inches away, and Wonsik doesn't hesitate to close the gap and kiss Hongbin's bruised lips. Jaehwan stirs awake, too.

 

“Did you know Jaehwan is a prince?”

 

Wonsik looks into Hongbin's bright eyes. Is this a joke?

 

On Wonsik’s other side, Jaehwan whines. “Birth doesn't make one a prince!” He protests.

 

Wonsik opens his mouth to- he doesn't even know what for, and so he closes them back. He goes back to that morning at Kibum's mansion, Jaehwan leaving the table visibly upset, and then Hongbin telling him he should speak with Jaehwan about it. Could it be…?

 

He looks over at Jaehwan. There's not an unkind scrunch of his nose present, and it soon softens into a pout as he sighs.

 

“I didn't know about it until my father died, okay,” he says defensively. “So it doesn't mean anything.”

 

Still, Wonsik doesn't understand.

 

He thinks of the stories he heard when he was younger, so young he still had his parents. There was always one about a lost child of the Empire, struggling through adolescence, to finally find their way onto the throne. In Wonsik’s memory that heir always did know who they were, but the longer Wonsik wonders about it, it gets more and more obvious to him chances they didn’t could be as high. Young enough not to remember and with the secret well kept, it wasn’t impossible at all. And that’s exactly what must have happened to Jaehwan.

 

The real question is, does Jaehwan want to find his way to the Imperial Palace back as well?

 

“I've never heard about any real lost prince,” Wonsik says at last, truthfully.

 

“Me neither,” Jaehwan adds, face turned to the ceiling now. “As I grew up, everyone all around the galaxy knew there's no heir for the throne. Not straight from the Imperial family line, at least.” He shrugs, fringe falling away from his forehead. “So nobody’s going to go looking for me now, right?”

 

It's something akin to sadness in Jaehwan's expression when Wonsik brings his face to his. It might be fear, too, of finding himself in a place he doesn't want to be put in. Unlike here, now, where he is by his own chose. It must be it, because he leans in at the same time Wonsik does, breathing in relief against Wonsik's gentle mouth. There's an arm reaching around their shoulders that brings the three of them closer, and Wonsik feels a thrum of emotions going through his body, making him vibrate with it; he soon finds himself trembling.

 

They roll, kiss more, and the atmosphere heats up pretty quickly, just to be cooled down by the screech of the intercom, Hakyeon's serious voice breaking them apart.

 

“Bridge, now.”

 

The urgency of it makes them jump to their feet, and they throw their last pieces of clothes on their way there.

 

The ship's engines are working, and Wonsik recognizes the sound of guns charging. His stomach swoops in dread.

 

“Somebody has found us,” Sanghyuk informs them the moment they arrive.

 

With faces set into tight lines, Hakyeon and Taekwoon stare at the monitors, hands sure on the controllers. They don't look over, too occupied with the beeping dot on the radar.

 

“Jaehwan, get as a route.” Hakyeon frowns at the communicator, and curses. “They're ready to rip us to shreds. Their ship is smaller but faster.”

 

“Better armed, too,” Taekwoon adds, eyes finally meeting them over his shoulders. He looks like a wild animal, ready to pounce. “We have more chances to win in hand-to-hand combat.”

 

Hongbin’s constricted expression is the best confirmation to Wonsik’s fears: winning is killing these people first, on the ground, instead of giving them a chance of blowing Starlight up. And he couldn't find a reason to oppose that even if he wanted to.

 

Wonsik, too, is sure taking them one by one is their best shot. Literally. So he goes to where he knows all the weapons are stashed, including everything they got from Kibum. Hongbin follows him immediately.

 

Fortunately, Wonsik has learned how to load a gun years ago, even if he’s never owned one. Not until now.

 

“This is yours,” Hongbin says, putting black, heavy barrel onto his open hand. “And those for Jaehwan and Taekwoon,” he continues, giving him another two. Dropping to his knees, he wraps similar belt to the one he's always carrying around Wonsik's thigh. There's already a knife in the holder attached to it.

 

Wonsik chides his own thoughts going places when Hongbin lifts his eyes up at him. His hair, still disheveled from their nap, looks like somebody messed them up, on purpose. To get a boner in the life-threatening situation would be weird, so Wonsik busies himself with the load in his hands for as long as it takes Hongbin to get back to Wonsik's eye level.

 

“Let's go,” he directs.

 

It's very obvious he's nervous- his hands tremble, making the gun in the right one clatter. Weren't Wonsik's own busy he would reach for him, but he needs to settle for staying close, for now.

 

The way Hongbin takes leads them to the lower deck. Sanghyuk is already there, and for the first time Wonsik sees him troubled. He eases a breath when he sees them.

 

“It's going to get rough,” he warns them. “There is some space dust ahead of us.”

 

Like on cue, through intercom comes Hakyeon's curt command, “hold on!”

 

Hongbin gives Wonsik a sign to get down- it’s the safest position. All four of them hold onto the stair grate, and mere seconds later the ship bucks.

 

For how long it goes, Wonsik isn't sure, but his ears are ringing and his vision swimming when Hakyeon makes Starlight land with the final thud.

 

Hongbin moans in annoyance; he splays himself on the floor, bangs sweaty. “I hate it the most,” he laments, Jaehwan echoing him.

 

Wonsik crawls over to him, peeking into his face. He gets a grimaced smile, and a slap on his arm. “We need to hurry, there's only so much time before–“

 

Something hits the ship.

 

Hongbin’s head hits the grate, and he yells, his tongue curling angrily over the stream of curses. Sanghyuk's yelling too but it’s for Hakyeon, who's pushing down the stairs, with Taekwoon in tow. Wonsik hauls Hongbin to his feet, and Jaehwan's hands are there next, to steady them both.

 

All six of them circle the entrance, waiting.

 

“Are we Whiting the hatch off?” Wonsik finds himself asking. He's never worked around this kind of ship's parts, but nobody said he can't learn.

 

Hakyeon’s smile, for the first time since they met, instead of sunny looks grim. If Wonsik didn't know him, he would get the chills.

 

“We can scrap their ship and get the best fucking doors for our girl.”

 

Taekwoon surpasses a smile, lips curling funnily, and Wonsik shakes his head. This is madness. They're all mad, and the thing Wonsik is going to regret the most if he dies today is not getting to be with them for longer.

 

Jaehwan is further away from them and from the hatch, expression miserable. Wonsik moves to him the moment the door gives, shooting the first bullet at the same time Hakyeon does. They fire again, and the rumble of it is accompanied by shots from across, and then there's silence.

 

Two men are down, and Sanghyuk’s backing out of the way, tearing his jacket off to take a look at his arm.

 

“Damn,” he curses fervently, and then, milder, “hot damn.”

 

The wound over his elbow isn't more than a knife-like deep cut- bleeding but clean. And, fortunately, it's not his fighting hand.

 

“Don't let your guards down,” Taekwoon reminds them, his eyes fast back on the entrance.

 

Hakyeon's gaze has never left it.

 

“They come in packs of four to six,” Hakyeon remarks, fingers drumming over the handle as he readjust his hold. “So at least two more to come.”

 

“Or four,” Hongbin adds.

 

Wonsik’s arms are going numb with tension, muscles strung so tight his hand starts trembling. He bends his elbow, slacks his palm as much as he can without dropping the gun. He takes a step to the right, to take a better look at what's outside.

 

And that's when the noise starts.

 

It's a humming, low and long, like a vacuuming sound of accelerator. The louder it gets, the more it sounds like another ship is landing.

 

Wonsik wonders if it's possible. Fighting an urge to step forward and take a peak outside, he keeps at bay. Soon it becomes clear it’s indeed another ship, and in the whistle of engines, so close to the ground, the rest of the hunters decide to attack.

 

Sounds of gunfire get drowned by all that noise- it's hard to tell who exactly is shooting, and how many shots are given. One thing Wonsik realizes, too late to do anything about it, is that the hunting crew is bigger than they originally thought. There're still six more people, as the first two must have only been the bite. The fire exchange creates an indescribable havoc.

 

But even in this havoc, it's not hard to tell when everything goes to hell.

 

Six people turn twelve, then more, and even Wonsik recognizes the ugly grey of Empire uniforms. Star on the chest of one of the soldiers glints, and it distracts him for the moment long enough for the bullet to almost catch him. Somebody pushes Wonsik and he stumbles, falls, head banging on the ground.

 

All sounds of the fight get dulled into a distant clamor, the ringing in his ears making them seem far, far away. He knows he can't stay lying on the ground so he rolls over, and if it helps- he can't tell, the nausea making him coil.

 

The next time he opens his eyes – when did he close them? – it’s an unfamiliar hand clad in grey shaking his arm.

 

“Are you okay?” the match of unfamiliar voice asks.

 

Wonsik wants to dismiss it, him- the look on that man's face isn't one of someone concerned. It's a call of duty, making civilians safe.

 

All that Wonsik manages to answer with is a long groan that doesn't sound any similar to “yes”.

 

“Take him to the infirmary too, he might have a concussion,” the man says to somebody standing near that Wonsik cannot see. It’s hard to lift his head to take a look.

 

Nobody’s shooting anymore, of this Wonsik is sure. There’re still shouts of people around him, but it’s nothing of the kind of commotion that accompanies struggle of a fight. It doesn’t help with lessening the pain that keeps reverberating through Wonsik’s scull, though.

 

A thought of others finally crosses his mind, sluggishly, and results with a shock of pain as Wonsik jerks his head up. He curses, and then somebody is hauling him up, causing more curses to fall past his lips.

 

But the voice of this person is too familiar.

 

“It’s good you got knocked over,” Hongbin says, voice even lower with the gruff of excretion. “At least you didn’t get shot.”

 

Wonsik wants to ask if anybody did, but he gets an answer anyway.

 

“They took Hakyeon onto their ship.”

 

He doesn’t get to know why until he’s lying on Starlight’s infirmary bed a while later.

 

Both Hongbin and Jaehwan have uneasiness written all over their faces as one of the Empire soldiers is checking Wonsik. The bump at the side of his head throbs when the man presses a finger there. The three of them wince at the same time. The small flashlight the soldier-made-doctor points at Wonsik’s eyes sting, and he swats at his hands blindly.

 

“I’m okay,” Wonsik pleads, “just–”

 

“Don’t let him sleep anytime soon, and–”

 

“As if I’m going to,” Wonsik scoffs, making the other guy scoff in return, “not when Hakyeon…”

 

“Taekwoon is there,” Jaehwan finally speaks. His voice is very tiny for how loud he usually is. “along with Sanghyuk to have him in check.”

 

Wonsik would laugh if he wasn’t concerned out of his mind. And he still isn’t sure what exactly has happened.

 

“We should go there.”

 

And even with how unsteady Wonsik steps are when he puts his feet on the ground, they don’t say no to the request. Their arms find their way around Wonsik’s middle as they make their way out of Starlight. None of the Imperial soldiers stop them.

 

 

 

Not until they try to get an in onto their ship.

 

Hongbin is the one who gets angry first. Jaehwan tries to placate him but not without making not very kind remarks in between. It’s Wonsik’s turn to grip their arms, but in warning. The two soldiers at the gate look stern, not wanting to tell them off but not budging a fraction either.

 

It comes as a surprise when they step aside for a man – pristine clothes in place of the gray uniform – that appears in the entrance.

 

“They’re here to see N,” he informs the guards. “Aren’t you?”

 

To match his expensive-looking clothes his hair is swept to the side, and who he is to command the Empire soldiers escapes Wonsik’s mind. His eyes stay on Jaehwan for a moment long enough for Wonsik to get alarmed but then he’s leading them inside, and he speaks no more.

 

They’re not allowed into the infirmary. Curtains in the glass door are drawn closed, so they can’t even peek inside to have any idea if Hakyeon is okay. By the door, Taekwoon’s leaning on the wall. His hands are covered in dried blood, and it’s enough for Wonsik to figure out what has gone wrong. His wide-blown eyes take the sight of them but before any words are shared, Taekwoon turns away.

 

There’s not much place for loitering but they stay. The more time passes, more different emotions run through Wonsik’s heart. Every time Taekwoon moves his head to glare at the closed doors as if it’d make them open to let him in, Wonsik swears he can feel the same turmoil, the same fear. At some point Sanghyuk leans in closer to them to murmur that nobody said a word as they took Hakyeon in. That, in turn, makes Wonsik angry, and he imagines Taekwoon must have gotten mad too.

 

Then even more time passes, and when Wonsik starts feeling dizzy he’s not sure if it’s his head injury or just the events of the day are finally starting to wear him off. Or maybe it’s the windmill of excitement that squeezes a tear out of his eyes. It slides down his cheek – he's always been very emotional – and he’d wipe it off if Jaehwan didn't hold an iron grip on his wrist. When he looks down, he’s doing the same with Hongbin's- holding his hand tightly.

 

Jaehwan's face might be closed off but he's as nervous as them, he’s as afraid.

 

Hongbin’s expression is more than a fraction of what they all feel. It’s fear Wonsik has never seen before, lips dry and eyes open wide. Sometimes he forgets Hongbin is the one that knows Hakyeon the longest. If there weren't so many people around them, Imperial soldiers keeping an eye on them and Taekwoon and Sanghyuk, Wonsik would hold them close. It must wait, though, and he tries not to look at Taekwoon's hunched figure in the corner; he tries not to look at anyone as his eyes sting again.

 

It’s Hongbin who outright cries when one of the doctors comes out, after all these hours, and nods at them.

 

 _He’s fine_ , it conveys, and when Taekwoon is pushing past the doctor it’s the same moment in which Hongbin curses and lets out the first sob.

 

“’s good he’s alive,” Hongbin sniffs as both Wonsik and Jaehwan shush him, “because now I can kill him myself.”

 

Jaehwan rolls his eyes at that and Wonsik laughs, kissing tops their heads. From the side, Sanghyuk’s whining at them but he’s happy- he’s smiling when Wonsik steals a glance.

 

Screw the guards, Wonsik thinks as he leans in to kiss Hongbin’s wet and salty from tears lips, and only after Jaehwan does the same they push into the infirmary as well. The doctor is nagging about rest and peace but they need to see Hakyeon at least.

 

By the bed, next to the scary medical equipment, Taekwoon’s already sat, Hakyeon’s hand with drip attached in his. At least all the blood’s gone.

 

“How’s my baby girl?” Hakyeon manages to ask, words slurred with painkillers.

 

Taekwoon scoffs but it’s all fond. Only now Wonsik notices how his lip is bitten rough with nerves. “She’s fine, you idiot.”

 

“Way to speak to–“ Hakyeon breaths, face scrunching, but he continues, “to the injured.”

 

“Shut up,” Taekwoon breaths, laughing. The relief of Hakyeon being fine makes him glow, happiness spilling untamed.

 

Hakyeon squints at the rest of them. “All good?” He asks with a tired smile.

 

Wonsik’s head still throbs when he moves too fast but he doesn’t mention it. He nods tersely. “All good.”

 

“Get rest, captain.”

 

Hongbin says it like he wasn’t crying just now, and if Hakyeon sees his red eyes with all the drugs clouding his vision he doesn’t say a word. He grumbles, sending them all off, back on Starlight.

 

And on board of their ship they go.

 

 

 

The moment Hakyeon gets back, they fly away but not alone. Empire ship is an escort they couldn’t refuse, as well as the request to make a round stop at the Imperial Planet of Ovetta. All costs refunded.

 

It’s been more than strange but they had no other choice, even if it was said in words that suggested they had it.

 

It takes a week, a week of Hakyeon’s ridiculous intercom-commanded tasks as he’s bed ridden due to his abdominal injury. They know it drives him crazy to be immobilized as it turns into him driving them crazy in turn. For how much Wonsik’s concerned, it’s not quite fair, but he endures it for the sake of his stay on Starlight.

 

He also bears Hongbin’s whining with the utmost patience. Sometimes kissing helps. For Hongbin’s benefit, Jaehwan shares the same view with Wonsik.

 

“Seriously,” Hongbin grumbles when for who knows which time Hakyeon’s bright voice sounds through the ship. If you didn’t know him you’d think he hates Hakyeon. But he’s the one that has stopped Sanghyuk earlier when the younger wanted to go ask about something. And yet, he furrows his brows every time the intercom as much as chirps. “What now,” he says flatly.

 

Wonsik and Jaehwan share a knowing look. They’re getting ready for the day, stomachs grumbling hungrily, and Hakyeon is asking for his and Taekwoon’s share of breakfast to be dropped at their cabin. They crowd him before he can resent their captain and his lover – mostly his lover – for not picking it up themselves.

 

“I know what you’re doing,” Hongbin huffs when they attack his neck on both sides at once. “And it isn’t–”

 

Wonsik angles his jaw, shutting him up for good. Hongbin might be grumpy, even in bed sometimes, but he never refuses this. Wonsik smiles into the kiss at the thought and it breaks as Hongbin starts laughing.

 

“What’s so funny?” he asks in amusement, his argument forgotten.

 

Wonsik shrugs, not really knowing how to articulate his thoughts. Declaring his love now… He blinks his eyes, surprised by the idea. As early as it would be to say those words, they aren’t untrue. Far from it.

 

Jaehwan comes as the perfect distraction, moving from Hongbin right into his arms.

 

“You look so good in those suits,” Jaehwan says, eyes twinkling as he moves his hands over the thick material of the mechanic’s onesies Wonsik has put on.

 

They wear it for practical reasons, and so Jaehwan’s always wearing more casual clothes as he doesn’t go into engine room to get all dirty.

 

“You look good in whatever fits tightly around your ass,” Wonsik throws back. It also looks good all bare, but Wonsik leaves that statement for another time.

 

“If I wasn’t so hungry,” Jaehwan sighs, stepping back, “I would say something dirty. And we wouldn’t be leaving our room right now.”

 

Wonsik can’t decide if he should be focusing on Jaehwan saying “our cabin” or guessing what he might have said. It’s Hongbin who pushes them through the door, down to the kitchen.

 

Sanghyuk’s already half done with his bowl of instant rice.

 

“It’s good we’re arriving today,” he says, pointing at the cupboards. “Even with the stuff they gave us, we’re already running low.”

 

Truth to those words, options for breakfast are quite narrow. Deciding between wheat flakes and some instant food nobody misses takes them long enough for Taekwoon to appear in the doorway. Strange, especially with Hakyeon abusing the intercom all the time.

 

Taekwoon’s clothes are untucked, and he isn’t even wearing shoes. He goes straight to the fridge. There’s not much fresh food left, if any, and he’s soon huffing into the empty shelves. Wonsik didn’t even try finding anything in there.

 

“Somebody asked when we’re arriving?” he asks closing the fridge, empty-handed.

 

Sanghyuk lifts his brows. “It’s today? Or you’ve forgotten what day we have, too busy _serving_ our captain.”

 

Wonsik brows shoot up because of a totally different reason. Hongbin moves his chair away from where he sat beside Sanghyuk. Taekwoon glares.

 

“Today _when_ , you brat,” Taekwoon scoffs. “Hakyeon’s wound is still healing, and you wanted to be treated like the third pilot, didn’t you,” he continues, turning to the cupboards now. “So, ask about the landing coordinates.”

 

Sanghyuk, from what Wonsik’s gathered, rarely feels any remorse, and so he doesn’t let the reprimand get to him, not even close. He perks up, leaning over the table. “Does it mean I can land, too?”

 

Taekwoon’s eyes are- not squinted, but the look he gives Sanghyuk is piercing, assessing. He bites into the cracker he fished out of last reminding box, the sound of it being crashed between his teeth loud even with his mouth closed.

 

“With my assistance,” he finally says, swallowing down. He waves the cracker and the crumbs fall over his shirt. Wonsik hides his smile behind his fisted hand, which spares him same cracker thrown at him- it’s Hongbin who gets hit as he laughs out loud.

 

When it bounces off Hongbin’s head and falls onto the table, Jaehwan grabs it. “Don’t waste food!”

 

It all gives Taekwoon enough time to brush the crumbs off his shirt, and he he’s already at the stairs leading outside when he addresses Sanghyuk one last time. “Let me know when we’re close.”

 

Sanghyuk nods, and the second Taekwoon is out of their sight he throws his arms up, yelling, “yes!”

 

“But you did pilot before,” Wonsik says, clearly remembering Sanghyuk did.

 

“Pilot–yes, but nothing fancy. I even took off twice, but never landed before.”

 

“Sanghyuk hasn’t been flying with us that much longer than you,” Hongbin quips in.

 

“And he made it onto Starlight by blackmail,” Jaehwan reckons.

 

Sanghyuk opens his mouth wide. “Hey!”

 

“But it is true, isn’t it?”

 

Sanghyuk then closes his mouth, shrugging. “It doesn’t sound good when you say it like that.”

 

“You managed to blackmail Hakyeon, you should be proud,” Hongbin notes, pointing his chopsticks at Sanghyuk.

 

There’s no more denial on Sanghyuk’s part after that, only a coy smile gracing his lips when he bids them goodbye on his way out.

 

It’s a story Wonsik hasn’t heard in full detail yet, and he catalogues it for further questioning later. It’s neither the first nor the last he’s been curious about. From the conversation just now he can bet every story from the crew is a bag of laughter.

 

 

 

Turns out they arrive in time for dinner. They’re not landing on the Imperial capital planet per se, though- they’re docking at the space station on its orbit.

 

Wonsik battles what it could mean in the long run. Does the Empire fear a small ship’s crew that might or might not partake in black market trading? Or does it want to treat them accordingly to their status which is, pretty much, being no one? Both options could be perceived as an insult. If all they wanted wasn’t living in relative peace with said Empire, that is.

 

Before anything of big importance happens, they’re fed in the station’s big cafeteria. It’s a gesture that doesn’t match the two extreme scenarios Wonsik has thought about.

 

Hakyeon doesn’t look very concerned, enjoying the food, his appetite almost a match to Taekwoon’s now. He’s recovering well.

 

“If we only could have meals like this one more often,” he says dreamily when his tray is all emptied.

 

Taekwoon steals something from Wonsik’s bowl but he doesn’t even pay attention to it. He’s eaten enough, and even if he was to get mad he would still be distracted by the door sliding open, a few figures moving in. Up front is the same man that led them to the infirmary. His clothes, once again, are a sign of his higher position, or at least a great wealth.

 

“Are you sated, my dear guests?”

 

Who even speaks like that?

 

“Let’s drop the formalities,” Hakyeon offers in a polite voice. He stands up, and you wouldn’t say he’s been injured if you didn’t know why he’s propping his weight with his hand on the table. The other one, he extends for the man to take. “I assume you already know this, but I’m Hakyeon.”

 

“Seokjin. I’m your future… not to say an employer, but rather a patron, of sorts.”

 

It takes a few clicks of the gears in Wonsik’s brain to get the picture Seokjin’s been painting for them. And if they click correctly, it would mean he’s the Empress’ successor.

 

Hakyeon must have figured the same thing, because he lowers his head a notch, and says, “sir.”

 

Seokjin waves his hands. “Not yet, not yet! But you figured correctly. We’ll talk business soon enough, but first–”

 

“Jaehwan,” Hakyeon interrupts him. “Isn’t it about him?”

 

Wonsik’s blood freezes, and he shoots his eyes to Jaehwan. He’s been unusually quiet during the meal, but Wonsik linked it to his focus being mostly on the food, as all of them were too busy eating to talk. But as he looks at him now, he knows he’s been blind to the hard set of Jaehwan’s jaw, and the shape of his eyes- defensive but moist.

 

They know, both Seokjin and Jaehwan.

 

Hongbin’s hand is heavy on his shoulder, keeping him grounded.

 

“So you know why you’re here,” Seokjin finally says, sighing.

 

“To get rid of a problem in its source?”

 

Every other pair of eyes turn to Jaehwan who spoke for the first time since Seokjin has arrived.

 

“I don’t know if there’s any problem, yet,” Seokjin answers, his face turning serious. “But this is not a fitting place to determine that. Come.”

 

And just like that, they’re escorted to a more fitting place, as Wonsik assumes.

 

The conference room is wide, wider than Starlight’s underdeck, with a massive table, both in built and proportion. Wonsik doesn’t even try to count how many chairs are assembled around it. They’re welcome to sit wherever, but obviously they gather in one place, side by side. And all around Jaehwan, protectively.

 

“You have some of her features, indeed,” Seokjin says after he settles at the top of the table. He takes his designed role very well.

 

Jaehwan’s expression doesn’t give, still stiff and closed-off. “I wouldn’t know about that.”

 

The corners of Seokjin’s mouth give, though, turning downward for a blink of an eye. “Of course,” he says dismissively.

 

“And I’m not curious,” Jaehwan continues. Seokjin tunes back in, alert. “About her, or–or the Empire. They’d hate me, anyway, wouldn’t they?”

 

Seokjin cocks his head. “What makes you say that?” He really sounds curious.

 

“If I was the Imperial long lost prince found they would love me.” The longer Seokjin lets him talk, and most importantly listens to him, the more confident Jaehwan gets with his words. “But as it is, they are going to think I am an imposter. For how much I might resemble the late Empress, it won’t be enough. I don’t want it to be, as I don’t want it. At all.”

 

Seokjin tries not to look as pleased as the words make him but fails. He’s glowing, because he was supposed to be an Emperor since he was born, or at least since he was able to understand what it meant to be in line for it. And suddenly, it’s being threatened by a person nobody knew about. Not until somebody revealed the secret. It must have shaken up the ground under Seokjin’s feet.

 

“You don’t want it,” Seokjin repeats, eyes widened, like he can’t believe his luck. To Wonsik’s surprise, he doesn't look down on Jaehwan. When he smiles, directing it at Jaehwan, it’s milder but sincere.

 

“We can hold a ceremony–“ he stops when he sees Jaehwan turning very still. “Sort of a meeting where you officially step down from succession.”

 

“When?” Hakyeon asks immediately.

 

“My crowning is in three days,” Seokjin says, unembarrassed, “so the faster the better. Maybe even tomorrow, if the Council agrees.”

 

Jaehwan’s nodding before the words of assent even leave his mouth. “Let’s do this,” Jaehwan says at last, sounding determined. He turns to Hakyeon, “we’ll wait on our ship?”

 

Hakyeon smiles, and with that smile he protests when Seokjin insist on them staying at the station. “We’re not going anywhere. You can put a landlock on us if you must but it’s our home.”

 

With the last curious look over the whole crew Seokjin agrees, and then they’re being escorted back onto Starlight with promise of a message as soon as time of the meeting is decided.

 

They only breathe, relaxing, when the Starlight’s hatch closes behind them. Hakyeon groans, taking the first stair to the upper deck. Taekwoon is there to guide him by the hip on an instant, and after they climb the first set, Hakyeon stops to speak.

 

“Check the ship as we wait. We should be ready to fly as soon as it’s all over.”

 

And so they go over the equipment as Hakyeon rests some more, the stitches pulling too much for him to even seat for a longer period of time. Trip to the station has almost made the wound open up. They keep their mouth shut and don’t complain when another request comes through the intercom.

 

There’s no new information at the end of the day, and Wonsik figures it won’t come until tomorrow. He’s back from the engine room, his suit dirty but hands already cleaned up on his way to the bridge.

 

Sanghyuk’s checking the pilots’ seatbelts, buckling and unbuckling Jaehwan who’s singing a song Wonsik has never heard before. Hongbin’s checking the console, humming along.

 

Wonsik stops in the door to listen.

 

_I’m counting stars, one by one_

_Each one for every sunrise I’ve seen_

_And more to come_

_I hope to see them all with you_

_On whatever planet we meet_

_Name it and I’ll be there_

The lyrics ends, but Jaehwan sings the last line wordlessly once again. His voice is something of a surprise to Wonsik, high and sweet, and he makes it a point to ask Jaehwan to sing for him again.

 

Hongbin spots him when he turns to Jaehwan in his seat. He’s leaning into Jaehwan’s personal space, and it reminds Wonsik of when he saw Hakyeon in Taekwoon’s lap. It was the same exact spot. While he doesn’t want to catch them on the act ever again, watching Hongbin and Jaehwan wouldn’t be bad at all.

 

Oblivious to Wonsik presence, Jaehwan reaches for Hongbin, who in turn doesn’t lift his eyes from Wonsik. What a tease.

 

“Go be gross somewhere else,” Sanghyuk chides them. “All three of you.”

 

Jaehwan looks over the seat’s back, expression lighting up when he sees the third person in the equation is Wonsik. He climbs off the seat with Hongbin’s help, and as they pass Wonsik, their hands slide over him, tugging him along.

 

“Everything’s fine?” Wonsik asks Sanghyuk before they steal him away.

 

“Go, go,” Sanghyuk waves him off, slumping into the vacated seat. “Take rest while you can.”

 

But it’s not resting they do when they close the door to their cabin and lay onto the made-up bed on the floor. Jaehwan is skittish, and it’s in Wonsik’s and Hongbin’s discretion to make him forget about his obligation. They use hands and lips and dirty words, working Jaehwan up two loud times.

 

Wonsik can’t stop himself from asking Jaehwan to sing again right after, not minding Jaehwan’s gruff from moaning voice. He sings a different song but not less beautiful, and Wonsik smiles at the lyrics filled with space and longing.

 

“It’s an original, too,” Jaehwan says cheekily.

 

Hongbin smiles from under his sweaty bangs. He hasn’t stopped touching Jaehwan ever since they got to bed, and now he lazily moves his fingertips through the sweat on Jaehwan’s chest. Wonsik joins him, and soon it turns into a small war zone between their fingers. Jaehwan watches over with amusement.

 

What makes them stop is not an action but words.

 

“I wish we could go another round but I’m beaten,” Jaehwan confesses around a yawn.

 

Wonsik grabs Hongbin’s wrist and guides his hand downwards. “You don’t need to do anything,” Wonsik tries, letting Hongbin go so he can work on what Wonsik intended him to do. “And you don’t look tired enough.”

 

Jaehwan whines but he spreads his legs nonetheless. Hongbin grins from the other side of him.

 

“Just enjoy,” Hongbin says, and he’s catching Wonsik’s mouth with his next, right over Jaehwan, for the show of it.

 

Jaehwan kicks them with the balls of his feet. “You’ll need to pick up the pieces if I fall apart!” And then he promptly moans.

 

It’s another type of a song to Wonsik’s ears.

 

 

 

When Seokjin comes the next morning to pick Jaehwan up, he seems to be a bit distressed at the sight of the hickey on his neck. Good thing the other one is hidden under his shirt.

 

Seokjin tears his eyes away from the mark with a twitchy smile. “We’ll return him soon,” he promises with flourish. “You’ll be free to go then.”

 

How free they’re going to be- time will only show. Wonsik isn’t sure what kind of deal exactly Kibum has had with the Empire before, but with the would-be heir of the Galaxy on board, Starlight might have gotten an offer of its own soon enough. An offer they won’t be able to refuse.

 

Jaehwan and his special escort are almost out of sight when he looks over his shoulder, a half-smile on his face showing all signs of nervousness. Wonsik tries sending an encouraging one, kind and open, but feeling how the muscles around his mouth don’t give in easily, he’s pretty sure it looks like a grimace instead. By his side, Hongbin lets out an irritated sound.

 

“Can’t we blow something up in the meantime,” Sanghyuk asks. Wonsik thinks it’s out of boredom but when he looks over at their youngest crew member there’s a deep frown twisting his features. He seems to be as distressed as the rest of them.

 

Everyone pretend they’re doing something when in fact they’re just trying to kill time. Time passes – too slowly for Wonsik’s liking – and Jaehwan isn’t coming back. Even Hongbin starts whining more than usual, and it just shows how uncomfortable he feels with Jaehwan’s absence. Wonsik tries to humor him but to no avail- Hongbin keeps cringing, telling Wonsik to shut up.

 

They’re in the middle of rummaging through the cupboards and complaining about the lack of food, again, when the low ping of the hatch opening up goes through the ship. They leave the kitchen in shambles in their haste to get below the deck.

 

Jaehwan’s back but not alone- men in mechanic suits, flanked by Empire guards fill the big space of the underdeck. They’re looking around, checking the ship, and they have some heavy equipment with them. Could it be…

 

“What’s going on here?” It’s Hakyeon, slumped over the railings. Taekwoon’s hovering over his back, looking very much displeased. “What are you doing to my ship?!” Nobody pays him any mind, and Hakyeon fumes. “Hey!”

 

Standing in the middle of the clamor, Jaehwan grins up at them all. “Getting us a hoist!”

 

Hongbin shakes his head but he’s smiling. He crosses his hands over his chest, and smiles even wider when Jaehwan shrugs, faking innocence. They all know it must have been his doing.

 

Suggesting soon-to-be Emperor to do something for, however they try to hide it, smugglers, is something only Jaehwan would dare doing.

 

Hakyeon seems to have a hard time comprehending all this. “Did you just ask the future Emperor to upgrade our ship,” he questions with blinking in wonderment eyes.

 

Jaehwan’s already on his way to them, and he stops in the middle of climbing the stairs up. “No, he asked first!” He protests. “He asked if we need anything, and so I told him!” He squints his eyes in a self-satisfied smile, continuing, “right after he offered us to be in the Empire’s service.”

 

Taekwoon needs to steady Hakyeon as he throws his arms up, swaying on his feet. He starts whining. “What on space? What is this?”

 

Skipping the remaining stairs, Jaehwan finally joins the rest of their little crew. “Shouldn’t you be resting in bed, captain?”

 

For somebody badly wounded, Hakyeon moves with a surprising speed. Fortunately there’s still enough time for Wonsik to yank Jaehwan by his shirt, away from Hakyeon’s murderous hands. Jaehwan falls into Wonsik’s arms easily, giggling. This suspiciously good mood seems to be causing Jaehwan’s self-preservation to diminish.

 

Hakyeon keeps squirming, and Taekwoon is having a hard time steadying him as he’s outwardly laughing at him. It turns out to be a better way to make Hakyeon stop. He turns in Taekwoon’s grip, asking, “what? Why are you laughing?”

 

There’s no answer for a while, Taekwoon shaking his head and still laughing at Hakyeon, and only when he manages to stop, he finally answers. “Since our crew is getting bigger,” he says, “we’re going to need more food. One expense less would be a great help.”

 

Those words make Wonsik tighten his grip on Jaehwan’s shoulders. He doesn’t let him turn his eyes at him- Hongbin’s are enough to make him feel very self-aware. He’s never spoken about joining them permanently even though he gave this matter a lot of thought. And yet, it seems like Taekwoon has already assumed Wonsik’s going to stay.

 

Nothing in Wonsik opposes at the suggestion, though.

 

He squeezes Jaehwan’s arms, relaxing his fingers right after, and at Hongbin’s imploring eyes he lifts his brows, as if asking “what, did you think I wouldn’t?” He gets a mimicked set of raised eyebrows in return.

 

“You know how I’m always right?” Hakyeon asks, making Taekwoon blink up at him. There’s a chance Taekwoon doesn’t agree on that but Wonsik believes he won’t let it show, at least not now. He hums in assent, lips slightly pursued- too amused to fake indifference. “Nothing’s changed,” Hakyeon says adamantly, “but you’re also right.” He deflates, cringing. “It just puts us… in debt, doesn’t it. In debt and under surveillance.”

 

“Wait,” Sanghyuk interrupts. “Does it mean we can't continue with our methods? Or–“ his face lights up in elation, “or that we get away with it from now on?”

 

“Huh,” Jaehwan breaths, “I have no idea.” Hongbin flicks his ear. “Hey! I’m just conveying the message!”

 

“You’re conveying the message,” Hongbin repeats, pointing his hand at the men downstairs, “but those people must be here because you already agreed, without asking Hakyeon first.”

 

Jaehwan pouts. “It’s not like that!”

 

Wonsik sends Hongbin a glare to which Hongbin responds with crossing his hands again. Sometimes Wonsik has this urge to punch him. Punch him, and then kiss his stupid mouth. Instead of those two things, he reaches to untangle his arms.

 

“Seriously, Hongbin,” he murmurs as he fights down Hongbin’s unwilling hands. “nothing’s set in stone, and–”

 

“I’m not–mad, Wonsik,” he protests, prying Wonsik’s fingers off his clothes. “I’m just concerned!”

 

Sanghyuk groans, very loudly, and flops down, throwing his legs over the bridge. He presses his forehead against the railing, looking down at the working men. There’s silence only for a short while after which the drills start to whirl.

 

Taekwoon says something but his delicate voice doesn’t carry over the noise. Hakyeon must have heard it, though, because he nods and says, louder, “It might be a bit of both!” Wonsik moves closer, and the rest follows. “Seokjin looks like somebody that wouldn’t mind- breaking some rules if it’s discreet enough.”

 

Jaehwan jumps onto that, probably still afraid Hakyeon might be mad at him. “Yes! He’s still willing to talk to you, if you agree,” he gives Hongbin a stink eye, “as he didn’t discuss any details with me.”

 

Hakyeon nods. “Of course he didn’t,” he says darkly. “He might have gotten what he wanted but his doubts won’t vanish, not completely, not ever.”

 

“He’s afraid of me?” Jaehwan asks, like it’s an insult.

 

Taekwoon laughs, and pats his head fondly. He seems to have a soft spot for Jaehwan. Or any of them, Wonsik is pretty sure. He wonders if he’ll get to that point himself- being treated fondly by the whole crew. He’s almost halfway there, for now.

 

“He’s afraid of you changing your mind in regards of the Empire,” Hakyeon placatingly explains. “So he’s trying to bribe you with gifts.”

 

“Oh,” Jaehwan gapes, cocking his head to the side. “It really does seem like he is,” he admits at last.

 

By their feet, Sanghyuk bends his back until he’s lying on the floor of the bridge. He starts laughing, high and delighted, and they all look down at him, alarmed. He catches their concerned gazes, and after he lets out the last giggle, he inquires, “this is exactly what we’ve been doing our whole lives.”

 

Wonsik almost responds with “say it for yourself”, but then he gives it a thought. How much different is life of a smuggler than the one of a scavenger? They transport things, more or less legally, through the galaxy, and collect money for it. Sometimes they need to fight over said stuff, sometimes they lie and deceive others to achieve their goals. Wonsik just didn’t have his own spaceship. At least not until now. He wonders if Yoongi is going to be very mad at him if he really stays.

 

He comes to himself when Hongbin bumps their shoulder together. Everybody is laughing at this point, and a smile that creeps over Wonsik’s lips is involuntary.

 

And it’s him who confirms it, out loud. With Jaehwan’s fingers in his hair, Hongbin pressed against his side, he takes in a sight of Sanghyuk grinning on the floor and Hakyeon whispering something that makes Taekwoon’s face look open and happy, and then, raising his voice, Wonsik shouts: “it really is!”

 

 

 

“To be honest,” Jaehwan says, his voice making Wonsik’s chest vibrate with it as his head is laid there. Hongbin’s hum goes through Wonsik’s stomach- his cheek is pressed there, head touching with Jaehwan’s. “To be honest,” Jaehwan repeats, smacks Hongbin’s face when he grumbles in annoyance, “I could get used to being a prince.”

 

“Emperor,” Hongbin corrects him, and his face gets smacked again.

 

“Anyway,” Jaehwan continues. He turns his head so his chin is pressing uncomfortably between Wonsik’s ribs. Wonsik tells himself to endure until Jaehwan finishes. “It wasn’t that bad to have all those high and mighty people listen to your every word. They were so so so,” he searches for the right word, “so pompous! Like they ate a crowbar. And Seokjin was also so–”

 

“And who would listen to you when you’d got stuck with all those pompous people?” Hongbin wonders, and his face gets smacked for the third time.

 

It finally makes him roll over, and he attacks Jaehwan with tickles. Jaehwan yells at him, and Wonsik can’t find it in himself to stop them. He laughs at their not very serious wrestling, and, to be honest, he couldn’t be any happier than he is now.

 

Or he could if Hongbin didn’t accidentally punch Wonsik in the dick.

 

Looks like this is Wonsik’s life now.

 

 

 

 


End file.
